The Heart Wants What It Wants
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Pitch has been silenced for a year since his battle with the Guardians. He has managed to conjure up some magic and has created a weapon. Jack learns of this when he comes face to face with her. She is called Elsa and holds his abilities, but a fearling's heart. Jack feels something for her, but can he change a heart that knows nothing of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty here we have my new story here so let us get this underway and I do hope evyeryone enjoys. I was literally driving home from work when I was like IDEA! I had to work out the plots and all the ideas that I have and put it all together! So without further ado here we have chapter 1. For the record I do not own any of these characters.**

It was rather cold up in the mountains, but then again that is what it's like when you are exiled as well: cold. Pitch wandered just about everywhere since his last battle with the Guardians. The battle which left him not believed in once again. It had only been a year since the incident, but he has managed to gather a few of his abilities back. He was right about one thing, there will always be someone out there afraid, and when he stumbles across it, he takes it. He is still not a match for any of them, yet. He stumbles across the large monument of ice and black sand. He remember that day all to well, it was where he had almost gotten Jack Frost to join him. Where he almost had him stranded for good.

His yellow eyes glanced over the powerful piece that still stood untouched. He smirked, "It really does go so well together. Sad to know it could never truly be combined. We could have been great you and I, but you just had to go and ruin the fun. Now it will be your turn to fall once again." his fingers traced along the hard material. He nodded his head towards it before turning on his heel. He glanced out in the distance, "Let's see what I have been able to conjure up over this past year. Let's make it a good one shall we?" he snickered to himself.` He molded with his hands, forming the once black sand that almost took over the world. He had a plan: Jack Frost and the Guardians will fall.

His sand took shape, but nothing like he had ever created before. It took on a more human like shape. Once finished he stepped back eyeing over his creation, "Almost perfect, though you still stick out like a sore thumb." He turned to face the monument once more, "It just needs a touch of Jack Frost." as he slipped into the shadows. His voice echoed, "Wait here my pretty, I shall return for you." The human shape of black sand remained still, eyes yellow likes it's masters.

Jack was soaring and leaping about through the night sky. Another day and another snow day for his home in Burgess. He paused above the city, perched high up in a tree. He slumped back admiring his handy work. A whole year had gone by already, and he had more believers than he had since he was last here. He let out a happy sigh, it felt amazing. He glanced up at the moon, "Thank you Manny. Just for everything." He knew he wouldn't receive a response, it was the man in the moons nature.

A small rush of wind made Jack sit upright in his spot. He glanced around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He held his staff more firmly, something seemed off the more he focused on his surroundings. He felt something tickle his hand, he eyed it, "What the...black sand?" He heard an echo of laughter surround him, he was now on his feet. He glanced around, "No way, it can't be." his body in a more fighting stance.

"Oh but why not Jack. It would be much more fun if it was."

Jack jumped down to the ground, his eyes wandering around, still seeing nothing. He glared, "If it is you, why do you continue to cower in hiding?" More laughter, "It is my nature Jack, or have you really forgotten me that easily." Jack growled, "What is it you want now Pitch?" Jack jumped around when he heard him approach, Pitch grinned, "Just thought I would stop by. It has been a year since we all have spoken last." Jack glared, "You just stopped by? Yeah I'm not buying it." Pitch snickered, "So serious Jack. Always right to the point now a days. I mean ever since you became a Guardian."

Jack glared, "With you, who wouldn't be. Now I will ask again, why are you here?" Pitch smirked, "I need something from you Jack." Jack rolled his eyes, "Well whatever it is, I am not going to help you." Pitch chuckled, Jack continued to glare, "Oh Jack, I need something from you and I intend to get it. Let us just do this the easy way and get it over with." Jack shot frost from his staff, Pitch dodged it. His eyes narrowed, "Very well, the hard way it is then." as he slithered into the shadows. Jack was on his feet ready for whatever Pitch was going to do. His eyes wandered about trying to find him, all he could hear was his voice and laughter taunting him.

Pitch maneuvered through the shadows with ease, he had to keep himself at a distance, he was still no real match for Jack. Jack spun around waiting for anything, "You know you can't defeat me Pitch, so why bother with all the fuss?" Pitch's voice filled the air, "It's simple Jack, I just need a small something from you. You won't even know it's gone." Jack growled, "And just what is that Pitch? What do you need from me so badly that you risk fighting me?" Then he felt a sharp pain to his back and he fell to his knee with a grunt. Pitch had used enough magic to form a bat like object to knock him down before he reappeared. Jack rolled onto his back, reaching for his staff, Pitch kicked it aside. Jack felt trapped beneath Pitch, "So now what, you aren't strong enough to kill me."

Pitch chuckled, "You are right about that Jack, but will be soon enough." Jack went to get to his feet, but felt a kick to his chest to pin him back onto the ground. He huffed and glared at him, Pitch chuckled, "Now, I will take what I need and be on my way." pulling out a small tube from his pocket. Jack eyed him curiously, Pitch then formed a small blade, his eyes wandered over Jack. Jack felt a little uneasy, "And just what do you think you can accomplish with that? I can't die like that and you know it." Pitch chuckled, "I do and I never said I wanted to kill you Jack, not yet anyways. Now this-" Jack yelped when he felt the blade scrape along his finger, "won't hurt a bit."

The knife disappeared and Pitch used the tube to gather up the dripping blood. Jack yanked his hand back watching it heal, "What the hell Pitch?" Pitch chuckled and tucked the tube in his pocket, "Until we meet again Jack, I thank you." as he slipped into the shadows again and vanished. Jack got to his feet and glanced around, "Ok that was weird." as he tried to process everything that just happened. He sighed and bent over and grabbed his staff from the ground. He glanced back to where Pitch was, "What are you up to this time you coward?" as he leapt into the air. He rode the wind to the North Pole, he had to inform North of what he just witnessed.

Back in the mountains, Pitch landed next to the monument with a grunt. His breathing was heavy, everything he did took a lot of work on his part. He was still very weak and grew weaker from his meeting with Jack. He chuckled to himself as he staggered to his feet. His eyes laid upon his latest creation, "This was so worth the risk and the pain. Now let us put the finishing touches to you my little pretty." as he pulled out the tube of blood. He stopped in front of his creation popping the small cork from it, his hands tracing along it's mouth to open it. He slipped it inside and backed away.

He watched the form writh and gasp before falling to the ground. He watched in awe as his creation took on it's new form. Black sand became pale white flesh that matched Jack's, long white blond hair fell from it's head and down it's back. It hugged its arms around its body rolling onto its back. Eyes shot open, those once yellow eyes became a dark icey blue. It's mouth parted open, gasping for air, a sunset color shaded them now. Pitch felt a smile creep along his face, his creation was now complete. He walked over and stood above it, "Rise."

The blue eyes glanced up at the voice and did what it was told. Pitch eyed his creation: a woman of ice and snow like Jack, but had a heart of black sand like her master. Pitch brushed his hand against her cheek, "Very pretty indeed. Those fools will never know what hit them." Her eyes met his, as she found her voice, "What am I?" He was entranced by her voice, he really outdid himself this time, "You are what is going to bring down Jack Frost and his pathetic freinds my dear." She stared at him, "Why?" Pitch chuckled, "Don't worry, you will be taught all you need to know. Now come my dear, we will head back home now." as he draped his cloak over her shoulder to cover her. She nodded and followed him. Pitch felt a small victory, he glanced up at the moon, "I'd like to see you do better old friend. It's your move now."

At the North Pole, everyone was rushing about like always. Jack managed to slip past some of the Yeties, but was spotted by the normal Phil. Phil had dragged him along to see North after Jack insisted it was important. Phil heaved Jack inside the shop, North was busy humming along to a tune in his head when he was thrown through the door. North smiled, his voice booming, "Ah Jack Frost! Good to see you my friend. What brings you here?" Jack got to his feet, "I thought it was cool if I were to come and go like the others." North laughed, "Ah you know Phil, likes to give hard time to you. Like old times. Come sit." he ushered him in.

Jack followed, "Well actually I do have a reason for stopping by." North leaned against his desk, "Go on." motioning with his hand. Jack nodded, "Well I had a strange visit this evening, from Pitch." North's expression frowned, "That's impossible Jack, he's been lost to the shadows since we defeated him." Jack shook his head, "I thought so too, until he showed up in Burgess. Said he needed something from me and took it actually. Though he was obviously still very weak from the fight." North stroked his beard, "Interesting, what was it that he wanted from you?"

Jack shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, "He wanted blood. Never thought him to be a Dracula type freak all of a sudden." North got to his feet, "How much did he take?" his tone serious. Jack shrugged, "I don't know, he sliced my finger, filled a small tube and vanished." North nodded, "Hmm, interesting. Did he say what for?" Jack shook his head, "No, just that he wanted that and left. Not sure where though." North sighed, "Well whatever it was, don't stress over it until we know for sure." Jack sighed, "But why blood North?" North glanced back at him, "Jack, we are immortals, our blood is different from the rest of the world. It carries special traits within it's DNA, not something to play around with. If Pitch wanted yours specifically, it doesn't sound good."

Jack slumped down in a chair, "Then what should we do?" North shrugged, "Nothing, there's nothing we can do, but wait. Let us see what happens, see what it is Pitch is planning. Just don't worry so much Jack, Pitch isn't able to do anything like he could before. It will take him years to regain even a taste of what he once had. Now go, I will call if anything pops up." Jack nodded and got to his feet. He went towards the door and left. Once he was outside he took off, "I sure hope you're right North."

Pitch had made it back to his lair with his new creation. She had glanced around at her surroundinds, still very unsure about everything. Pitch faced her, "Now my dear, welcome home." She glanced back at him, "Home?" Pitch chuckled, "My apologies, I may have been able to create you, but I'm afraid I lack the ability to give you knowledge when creating you at the time." She nodded, he chuckled, "No worries, you may have human form, but your heart is of a fearling. All you need to know is what your so called heart tells you." She again nodded, listening intently to him.

Pitch walked over towards a closet, he brougth back some clothes, "Here, do what you want with them. You do have abilities of ice and snow thanks to Jack Frost's blood, but will have dark intentions once I've helped you." She took the clothing and eyed them, she felt her hands maneuver and the clothes changed. Pitch watched her in amazment, the pants once old and worn, became a shimmering silver, and the shirt that was stained and torn, became a dark blue having ice sequence patterns along the bodice and the sleeves were sheer almost making the dark blue lighter in color. She removed the cloak that Pitch had given her. Pitch's eyes glanced away for a moment when she did. She pulled on her new clothes and looked at him, "How is this?"

He looked back at her and grinned, "Perfect, you will be very irresistable to Jack. Now my dear we must give you a name." She perked up, he thought a moment before responding, "You remind me of a legendary snow queen. She was incredibly powerful and had your beauty and abilities, though you are slightly altered. Elsa. That is the name I give you." She smiled, "Elsa. I like it." Pitch grinned, "Good, now for your tasks. I will explain everything, though it will take a lot out of me with what little strenght I have. Once I do this, you must do it." She nodded, "Okay." Pitch approached her and pressed a finger to her chest where her heart was. She gasped feeling his power flow through her. He pulled back, "Your heart will tell you everything you need to know. It is what makes you, you. You now know everything you need to know, plus everything else. Now go my dear." as he went back into his chambers.

Elsa felt his power, they were so dark. She felt her mind filled with endless information now. She knew what she had to do: find Jack Frost. She glanced back to where Pitch was before she made her way out on her own. She may have the heat of a fearling, but she felt something that didn't come from Pitch. A smile spread across her lips and she went on her way.

**Alright here is the basic stuff for this story so far lol I am playing around with this but don't worry I have ideas and a plan for this lol. So yeah let me know your thoughts and hit me with a review. I will see you all next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then let us get chapter 2 up and going here lol. To clarify some stuff up here, Elsa is human (flesh and blood) her heart is what is made up of a fearling. Pitch could easily destroy her if he wanted to, but she is to be used against Jack and the others as you will see in chapters to come as well as something else that is going to spark lol. That's the idea here lol I can only cram so much into that summary thing lol So yeah lets get the ball rolling here lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

A few days had passed since his incident with Pitch in Burgess. He had been thinking about many things as to what Pitch could be up to, but as always came to a dead end. There were no signs, or evidence that showed Pitch causing trouble. He let out a sigh giving up on his little hunt for answers and decided to go visit Burgess again. Jamie and the others always cheered him up whenever he came to visit. He jumped into the wind, "Wind, take me home." A large gust of wind came on cue and he was off.

He soared through the sky which soon became dark upon his arrival. He dropped to the ground and glanced around. His visit with Jamie would have to wait until morning, but perhaps a snow day was in order. He glanced around at his surroundings and stopped. There was already a bunch of snow throughout the town. Jack scratched his head, "What the-how did snow get here like this?" knowing full well that this wasn't his doing. As if on cue, Jack spotted the Northern Lights in the sky. He quickly got up and made his way back to the North Pole. Perhaps North will have some insight as to the sudden snow drop in Burgess.

Jack made it easily to the North Pole and landed without interruptions from the Yetis. Jack entered the shop and made his way to his office. Upon entering, he felt large hands grab him and pull him inside, "Whoa!" He glanced up to see North, "Glad you can make it Jack. We have much to discuss." Jack snorted, "Don't I know it." as he glanced around. Everyone else had made it and were staring at him. Jack felt a little uneasy, "What's going on?" Bunny snickered, "Same thing we were going to ask you." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Look if this is about the ice coated eggs, I'll go unfreeze them. It was a joke." Bunny glared, "Wait you did what now!?"

Jack bit his lip, "Oh wait, this isn't about that is it?" North shook his head, "No Jack it isn't." Bunny pointed his finger to him, "But will be dealt with afterwards." Jack held his hands up in defense, "Ok so what is this about?" Tooth fluttered over, "Jack, we are curious to know why there is a sudden difference with the amount of snow and ice you are leaving in places. It's sort of tipping the balance with nature." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Wait what?" North nodded, "She is right Jack, there is much more snow and ice being left in places. We are just asking to take it easy my friend." Jack was dumbfounded, "Look I know this may sound crazy, but I am just as surprised by this information as you are. I go to Burgess this evening just before you signaled us, to find out large amounts of snow were already there. I haven't been there in several days and I know I didn't leave it looking like that."

North stroked his beard, Tooth chimed in, "Well if you didn't do it then who did Jack? You are the only one with that ability." Jack shrugged, "I have no idea." Bunny chuckled, "You haven't gotten drunk again have you mate?" Jack rolled his eyes, "That was one time Bunny, one time. Haven't done it since." Bunny remained chuckling, "Yeah but you were quite the sight, poor Florida though, never seen snow, let alone that much snow, in their life." Jack nodded knowing it was funny, but costly on his part. North got to his feet, "Something is obviously happening, but things seem to be just fine according to the globe."

Sandy flashed signs above his head about asking the moon. North nodded, "Perhaps we should, he would see what has been going on." North glanced up, "Old friend, please tell us something. What is happening?" A beam of light shown through pointing to the globe, images popped up on Burgess. Eyes widened at the sight, they saw only a Fearling. North glanced back at Jack, "You were right Jack, Pitch was up to something. Everyone, let us go to Burgess at once. This is a strong Fearling from the looks of it. Lets go."

Everyone was up and on their feet, North pulled out a snow globe giving it a toss. Bright flashing lights appeared and everyone stepped through and into Burgess. Jack glanced around, the snow was blowing around crazy like. North glanced around as well, "Everyone, be on your guard. Pitch has had a year to conjure up something obviously strong." Jack made his way through the skies trying to get a better look. If it is one thing he knew, it was snow, he had to find where it was coming from directly. His eyes wandered about until he saw just what he was looking for and quickly made his way towards it. He made his landing just outside of town, by the very pond he was reborn from.

The wind and snow seemed to have slowed when he landed, he held his staff close. He heard shuffling behind him, he turned to face it, his staff ready to fire, but froze. His eyes falling upon something extraordinary. He lowered his staff as he watched it step out into view: it was a woman. He was entranced by her incredible blue eyes, just a little darker than his. She had white blonde hair that flowed with the wind and snow. Her outfit suited her nicely, hugging everything just right on her. He raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" She smiled, "Hello Jack Frost." He was taken a back, she knew him and saw him, "How do you know who I am?" She held her smile, "I was told who you are." Jack continued, "By whom?" Her smile faded, "I do not know his name. I just know that-"

"Jack stay away from that! It's a Fearling!"

Bunny charged forth, his boomerang readied. Jack glanced back at Bunny, then back at the woman, "What do you mean?" he demanded. Sandy appeared, his eyes serious, he pointed to her heart. North wasn't too far behind, "Jack, Sandy spotted it, it's her heart. She was created by Pitch." Jack looked back at her, "Who are you really?" he demanded. She spoke, "I was told my name was Elsa. What is a Fearling?" North raised an eyebrow, "It's what you are my dear." Bunny snorted, "She's lying." Elsa glanced down at herself, "I do not understand." Jack glanced back at North, "This isn't like a normal Fearling North."

North nodded, "Indeed. Sandy can you examine her?" Sandy nodded, North spoke to her, "Elsa, would he be able to check you over?" She looked at him and nodded. Sandy approached her and hovered up to her level. His hands reached and set on either side of her head. Sandy saw things that wouldn't be in a Fearling's mind, if it had one. He let go and glanced at her chest where her heart was, he looked at her, she nodded him on. Sandy placed a hand to her heart, Elsa gasped and backed away. Sandy frowned and glanced at North flashing signs. North nodded, "She is human by all accounts, except her heart. It is that of a Fearling. A heart is not so easily persuaded otherwise."

Jack shook his head, "So what we kill her? We can't do that, she hasn't shown an ounce of a threat towards any of us." Bunny snorted, "So what we we risk her doing something bad? No way Jack." North spoke up, "Alright enough! This is obviously something much different we are dealing with here. We are not going to kill, it is not our nature Bunny. But know this, she will be watched, very carefully." Jack let a small sigh of relief, though he was still unsure of this new Fearling. Elsa stood there watching everyone around her. Jack looked to North, "So what is the plan then?" North glanced at him, "Well Jack, I think since you have taken most interest in this creature, you can watch over her. We will keep a close eye on her and wait for Manny to contact us."

Jack nodded and glanced over at Elsa. Bunny groaned, "Why do I get the feeling that this will backfire on us?" North chuckled, "You always are so nervous about anything new or different Bunny. Let us explore this new possibility." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Yeah well this thing was created by Pitch, it can't be good." Elsa looked to Bunny, "Is that his name?" Jack glanced at her, "Yes, Pitch is the man who created you." She glanced down at herself again, "I am not real?" confusion in her voice. North spoke, "We are unsure my dear, we will help you anyway we can. Stay with Jack until then." She looked up and nodded. Jack stepped forward and held his hand for her. She placed her hand in his, he grasped it. He felt a small rush when their skin made contact with each other.

Jack knew she had felt it too, she looked up at him, he smiled and lead them away. Everyone made their separate ways, Jack took them into the surrounding woods. He glanced at her, "I have a small place I call home. You are welcome to join me there." She nodded, "Okay Jack." as she continued to follow him. He led them down a path and came into a valley and ahead was a large house that he had managed to fix up. He looked back at her, "It's not much like what the others have, but its a place to crash when I've completed tasks." She followed him inside, "I don't have a home."

Jack glanced at her, "Well you are welcome here whenever you like. So what do you know Elsa? Like before you were created?" She sat down on a chair and glanced his way, "I am real Jack." Jack nodded, "Your heart is that of a Fearling, it is what Pitch creates. Though we have never seen him create life before, well sort of anyways." Elsa placed her hand to her chest, "What is a Fearling Jack?" He sat down in front of her, "It's what your heart is based on. You appear to be human in every way, except your heart is of the black sand he uses." She glanced down, "I see." Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Listen, I am not sure exactly why Pitch created you, or even how he did for that matter, but let's just figure this out together shall we?"

Elsa glanced up at him, "I remember darkness Jack, then I woke up like this. I felt such cold and then I saw him." He sat down across from her, "You felt cold?" She waved her hand, snow and ice formed. Jack's eyes widened, "So that's what he wanted my blood for. For you!" She nodded, "I am a piece of you Jack." Jack sighed, "Wow, did Pitch say anything else?" She thought a moment, but stopped when she felt a twinge in her chest. She got to her feet, Jack watched her, "Hey are you ok?" She nodded, "I think so...yes I'm fine." Jack eyed her, "Alright, well how about you go rest. You have had quite a first round for yourself, I am sure you are feeling the effects." Elsa nodded, Jack got ot his feet and led her to a separate room.

Elsa walked in and glanced around, Jack told her he would be around if she needed anything. She sat on her bed that was in the room, she felt the same twinge from before. She gasped feeling herself fall back onto the bed, her eyes shutting, seeing darkness, but she was awake.

_Fear not my little pretty. I have finally rested enough to contact you._

She heard his voice in her mind, "Why have you left me for so long?"

_I was weakened after creating you. Have you gotten to the Guardians yet?_

"I have, though I am only with Jack Frost. What must I do?"

_Do whatever you feel necessary. Build up his trust, then you will destroy them._

"Of course." she gasped and woke back up. She felt her back arch as she sat up. She glanced around the room, she was alone once more. She felt the twinging subside, her hand resting on her chest. She felt her heart responding to Pitch when he contacted her, "Jack was right, I am not all real." She knew what she needed to do, that much was clear, but what wasn't clear, was why.

**Ok yeah I am not very happy with this chapter, but I DO have ideas and plans for this, I just have to build this up lol I feel like that part takes the longest and sometimes feels dull for me and boring for you guys lol. SO yeah hit me up with a review and we will go from there and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright let us get chapter 3 going here and get more to this story developed here lol SO yaeh won't keep everyone waiting and we will get to the good stuff here lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack had left her for a few hours before he decided to check up on her. He knocked on her door and entered. She sat on the floor lost in her own world and was playing with her powers. He cleared his throat, she looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't help, but to smile back, "How are you feeling now?" She resumed forming frost spirals in the air, "Much better and less confused by such things." Jack walked over and sat down across from her, "Good to know. So you are a part of me huh?" as he formed frost from his staff to mix with hers. She nodded, "So it would seem." Jack was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing, "I just don't understand why he would make something based off of me. He hates me."

She eyed him, "Hate is something I am familiar with, though other things confuse me greatly." He raised an eyebrow, "Such as?" She stopped her magic, "Like I know the hate, anger, and darkness, but there are other things I cannot understand." He listened, "Can you tell me what they are?" She shook her head, "No, I can't. I think it must be from you." He laughed halfheartedly, "And why do you think that?" She placed her hand to her chest, "Because when he is there I can tell, but these things I have floating around are not from him." Jack nodded, "I see, well you have my blood that makes you what you are as well. I am not what Pitch is, complete opposite in fact."

She leaned back and listened, he chuckled, "I am a Guardian, I am the bringer and protector of the fun in this world. It's my center. Perhaps that is what you feel." She sighed, "Maybe. So is that what I truly am then Jack? Is that my center, darkness like Pitch?" feeling strange again. Jack sat up, concern in his voice, "Hey don't worry about that, we will figure this out." She shuddered, she felt something brush her cheek. She used her fingers to wipe it away, she pulled back seeing her fingers wet. Her eyes widened, "What is happening to me?" Jack watched in amazement, she may had the heart of a Fearling and darkness, but somewhere else inside, there was something more.

She glanced at him confused, he smiled reassuringly, "It's ok, you are just crying. It's an emotion, there are many different types. Nothing to be afraid of." She sat there and calmed down after a moment, "What other emotions are there?" He chuckled, "Well there is sadness, which was what you just experienced. There is fear, anger, hatred, all of which I am sure you are aware of." She nodded, he grinned, "Then a personal favorite of mine, joy/happiness, I do tend to bring that wherever I go as do the others. The list goes on Elsa." She nodded again, "Can you show me these?" He laughed, she was rather cute with the curiosity, especially being a Fearling and all, "Well I can only show you so much, it all depends on the mood and what is being done to bring out any of them really."

She stood up, "Show me your favorite then." He stood up as well, "I can definitely do that, but we would have to go outside then." She tilted her head to the side, "Outside for what?" He grinned and held his hand for her, "Come and I will show you." She slipped her hand into his, Jack couldn't deny that he liked the touch of cold hands that matched his own. Jack led them outside and hovered himself into the air. She glanced at him, "Now what?" Jack grinned, "Now we have fun." She raised an eyebrow, "Fun?" He formed a snowball and nodded, "Yup!" as he tossed it.

She felt it hit her shoulder and she looked at him with brows furrowed, "How is that fun?" He smirked, "Figure it out, or get pummeled with snowballs." forming another. Her eyes widened slightly as he went to fire another one, she barely moved out of the way. He laughed, "Oh she can learn, but how fast can she be?" he teased. She glared, "This feels more like anger to me." watching him launch another snowball towards her. He moved around, "Only if you see it that way." She felt frustrated now, Jack kept his game up with her and she kept dodging a few, but still some hit her. She glared at him, he just grinned at her.

She had enough, she launched a giant snow pile his way, his eyes widened as it barreled into him. She felt an instant smile forming, finally ending his endless snowballs storm. He unburied himself and got to his feet laughing, she eyed him confused, "How is that funny?" He grinned, "Because that is what it means to have fun. You actually took me down in a snowball fight, my own game." She smiled, "I did?" He nodded, "Yes you did, and so begins round two." he readied himself once again. Elsa felt her eyes widen, a small thrill rushing through her as she watched him take off again. She watched him form another snowball, he smirked at her, seeing the hint of mischief in his eyes. She stepped back slightly, "No, don't you dare."

He smirked and tossed it anyways despite her attempts to stop him. She blocked it with a small shield of ice, "Oh so now we are cheating?" he teased. She glared at him around the ice, "I am blocking your snowball, nothing more." He laughed, "Alright, lets play then." as he launched several towards her. She dodged them and fired some back. A few hit him in the chest, he grinned at her, "That's the spirit, but can you outrun me?" She felt her mouth open then close, she had no idea, but was about to find out. He lept into the air again and came towards her. She took off running and launched snowballs at him, but he kept coming.

She felt the familiar rush course through her as he chased after her. She ducked behind a tree and he flew past her. He stopped and turned back around, "Clever girl." as he faced her. He spotted a branch above her and smirked. With a snap of his finger, the snow fell down on her and she yelped. He hovered near her, "I believe that I win." She glared up at him, before a smirk spread across her lips. Jack felt ice ropes wrap around him and snatch him up, "Hey!" She unburied herself from the snow and stood in front of him grinning, "No I believe I won." He chuckled and sighed, "Alright fine, you win. Now can you let me down now?"

She laughed, and he had to admit it was a beautiful laugh at that. She looked up at him and thought a moment, "Hmm, I don't know, I kind of like having you here at my mercy." He mock glared, "Seriously, come on I let you win and everything." She smiled and sighed, "Alright, I guess I can let you down." as she eyed him. Her fingers ran along the ice against his chest, Jack felt his hear race at her touch. She eyed it carefully, "Ah, right there should do it." as she used her powers and it let him go. Jack being too distracted by her, didn't feel the ropes letting go and down he went. Elsa yelped when she felt him collide with her and onto the ground.

Jack chuckled, "Whoops. Meant to do that." Elsa shivered again, new sensations floated through her. The feeling of his hard body against hers sent her heart racing and burning and it scared her. Jack eyed her, "You ok?" as he pulled himself upright and looked down at her. She shook her head, "No." as she tried to get out from under him. He pulled himself up and then helped her up, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "I don't know Jack, just don't worry about me, I'm fine." He wasn't totally buying it, but left it at that, "Alright. How about we head back inside. I think you did well with feeling a new emotion, possibly a second." as he mumbled the last part.

She followed him back to his home and he shut the door behind him. She looked back at him, "I think I will go rest for the night." He nodded, "Ok, I will see you in the morning then?" She nodded and went back to her room. She shut the door and went to her bed. She placed her hand over her heart, it felt like it was on fire and very much alive. Her body shivered in response, "What's happening to me?" as she laid down.

"Fear not my dear, I'm here for you now."

She bolted upright and glanced around her room. In the corner she saw yellow eyes, the ones she saw many days ago when she first came to. He smirked as he approached her, "My dear Elsa, what has you in such the state?" She approached him, "I don't know, it hurts, why does it hurt?" He chuckled, "You have experienced things you would never truly feel. I am curious how you even managed to." She hung her head down, he tilted her chin up to look at him, "Don't fret, I can easily take that away." She bit her lip, unsure of all of this. He eyed her, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "It's nothing Pitch, I don't need you to do that. I feel like if I have these I can further use them to get to him for you."

He grinned, "Perfect, I do so look forward to when you bring him down. I will be in touch my dear. Be safe my little pretty." as she slipped back into the shadows and was gone. She took a deep breath not realizing she had forgotten to breath. She knew Pitch could help her rid of these strange things, but needed a reason to not have it happen. She wanted to know what these things were that she didn't know about. She went back to her bed and laid back down, her mind in such a confused state. She had her mission, but wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Pitch watched as she slipped into slumber, he slipped out from the shadows and hovered over her. She was quite the site and quite a powerful creation he had ever accomplished. His finger brushed along her hair, before he turned her onto her back. His eyes wandered to her rising and falling chest, his eyes finding what lay beneath the flesh and bones: her heart. It was of darkness, but something had started to string its way through it. He eyed her carefully, darkness was very strong within her, but whatever Jack had in his blood is obviously trying to slip its way in. He pressed his finger against her chest, she gasped feeling the darkness inside stir.

He chuckled and stepped back, "No worries my dear, Jack will not be able to change this heart of yours, no matter what he tries." as he turned on his feet and left.

**Alright I can say I like this chapter better. YAY for having a day off and free time lol. SO yeah let me know what you think, and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay last day off lets see what I can get going here for chapter 4 :) I am glad to see I do have people who are liking this, makes me feel good to be able to keep going and provide this new story :) So yeah I'm gonna hop into this chapter it's the good stuff there lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack let Elsa be for the rest of the night and got some sleep for himself. He didn't really need to sleep, but did it on occasion. He woke up early and saw she was still in her room. He decided to pay a visit with North. It has been a little while and was curious if they have heard something from Manny. He grabbed his staff, scribbled a note to let her know where he was and took off. He road the wind until he spotted North's shop ahead. He landed outside and made his way to his office. He gave a large knock to the large door in front of him. He heard a small break on the inside followed by some Russian choice words of his.

Jack saw the door swing open, "I've told you a thousand times not to-Oh Jack! My apologies, do come in." brushing his hands off on his pants. Jack chuckled, "My bad, what I break this time?" North laughed, "Oh just a mug. So what brings you here? How are things with this Elsa?" Jack shrugged, "I was going to ask you something similar." North leaned against the desk, "Well I'm afraid Manny hasn't contacted back yet. Has she done anything strange?" Jack couldn't help but smile at the thought of her, "Well you can say that." North motioned with his hand to continue, Jack sighed, "She is very different North, nothing I have ever seen Pitch create before. She knows only what Pitch knows, yet there is something else there inside trying to break it's way to the surface."

North stroked his beard, "Interesting." Jack slumped into a chair, "It's strange North, why would Pitch create something like this? This is not what he normally creates." North nodded, "Curious indeed Jack, though I can only say this. Be careful around her Jack. Regardless of what she shows that is the opposite of a Fearling, she is one none the less. Her heart is what Pitch creates, darkness. She acts different due to your blood that gave her her life." Jack eyed him, "So you are saying there is nothing we can do? She is an enemy of ours?"

North nodded, "Until we know more of her true intentions, or Pitch's intentions that is. He has been off the grid and still no sign of him. All we know about him is that he has managed to create a powerful Fearling that is sort of alive based off of you. To me it sounds like he is playing us. To me she sounds like a dormant volcano waiting for he right time to go off." Jack sighed, "I just don't know North, after the time I had with her yesterday, it is hard to say she is as evil as you think." North shrugged, "I am only saying what is Jack. Only time will tell for sure. In the mean time, explore things with her if she is as willing as you say she is."

Jack nodded, "Will do North, you keep me posted if you hear, or see anything." North smiled, "Of course Jack, be safe my friend." Jack got to his feet and left.

* * *

Elsa woke up and felt the light shining bright through her window. She slipped out from her bed and stretched. She glanced around, it was very quiet. She felt her heart finally stop with the pain she had felt yesterday. She placed her hand there, she remembered her master visiting her and then she was asleep. She got to her feet and went to find Jack. She left the room and glanced around, it was very quiet. She couldn't find him anywhere, "Jack?" as she went into the front part of the house. She spotted a note on the table, she picked it up, her eyes skimming over it. She tossed is aside, he had to run an errand and she was on her own.

She decided to take advantage of her free time and go explore the world some more. She knew her task, but he wasn't around, so she wanted to do something to pass the time. She walked out the front door and glanced around. She wasn't sure where she was and decided on a trail and made her way down the path. She thought about Jack, the day she had with him, she felt different. Pitch showed up shortly after she was feeling the pain, it was like he knew, "How did he know I was in trouble?" she whispered.

"Because I created you my dear."

She jumped and turned to face him, "Pitch!" He chuckled, "You seem surprised my dear." She smiled, "A little yes. Why are you here?" He shrugged, "Just wanted to see if you were feeling better. You were in quite the state last night." She nodded, "I feel fine. I cannot say I knew what was happening." Pitch chuckled, "Your heart is not meant to feel anything other than what it was created for. You put it under a little bit of stress so to speak." She nodded, "Apologies, I shouldn't have been so foolish. I will get to him another way." Pitch smirked, "No, I think your first idea would suffice well. Would definitely hit him harder than a punch."

She glanced at him confused, "How so?" He approached her, his fingers tucking the loose strands around her face, "You are quite the little temptation. Jack will easily fall for you, and when he does, I will take it away from him. Make him suffer a different sort of pain." She nodded, "What must I do?" His hand cupped her face, his thumb rolling over her lips, "Seduce him my pretty. Make him want you, desire you, but do not fall for it yourself for it will be the death of you." She gasped, "Ok." He smirked, "I do feel a change in the temperature and I am sure it's not from you. Go to him. I will be here whenever you need me." pressing a finger to her heart.

She nodded and watched him slip into the shadows and vanish again. She sighed and soon heard his voice calling for her. Elsa slowly made her way towards the trails once more and made her way back. His voice grew louder as she got closer, "Elsa!?" She slipped out from the woods and down the path to where he was floating about. He spotted her and made his way over to her, "There you are. Got worried you ran off." She smiled, "No, I really wouldn't have any other place to go Jack. Just wanted to clear my head of a few things." He nodded, "Everything ok?" She shrugged, "I guess you can say they are."

Jack eyed her, "Alright, well what would you like to do then?" She shook her head, "I don't know." He chuckled, "Well we can learn more about emotions if you're curious still." She nodded, "I would like that." He nodded, "Ok, let us go have more fun. I cannot say no to that emotion." he beamed. She laughed, "As long as it's no more snowball fights, I don't want to hurt your ego." He teased,"It would seem you have gloating down to a charm. Check another emotion off the list." She grinned, "You have much to learn about me as I do you Jack." Jack smirked, "I would very much like to know everything about you." holding his hand for her.

She shyly took it, she felt the familiar sensation arise in her the moment her hand touched his. She was a little afraid after what Pitch told her, but also had to do what she was told. Jack pulled her close, "Hang on tight, walking is overrated and will take forever to get to where we are going." She eyed him confused and then he pulled her flush against him. She felt the hear rise in her cheeks, he chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She was curious what what he said, but soon found out what he meant. Jack pulled them both into the wind, Elsa felt her grip tighten instantly, "Easy there, you'll get used to it. Now here we go." as he took off.

Elsa buried her face in his neck, "Next time can we please walk on the ground like normal beings!" Jack laughed, "We are both far from normal." The tone in her voice said she would be glaring at him if she was able to open her eyes, "You know what I mean Jack!" Jack chuckled, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed feeling her this close, but had to dismiss it. She was a Fearling, she could never feel anything except what she was created for. He sighed, she managed to peek up at him, "What's the matter?" He shook his head, "It's nothing. Hang on, we're almost there."

Jack landed them, Elsa found her balance and let him go. She glanced around, "Where are we?" Jack grinned, "We are in the Warren." She raised an eyebrow, "The Easter Bunny's home? Why?" Jack grinned, "Because annoying him is fun." he smirked. She shook her head, "Are you sure that's a good idea Jack?" Jack chuckled, "No, but come on, just a few frost things here and there, nothing major." as he made his way down the fields. Elsa sighed, "I don't know Jack." Jack continued walking, but backwards so he could look at her, "Come on Elsa, I know you have a trickster inside you somewhere."

Elsa smiled, she knew he was right, but she had other things she needed to do. Jack wasn't interested in her, so she had to go along with him. She sighed, "I shouldn't Jack." Jack nodded, "Oh alright, I'm going to freeze his paints, you can go explore. Just watch out for the setinel eggs." She watched him float off, she was left alone. She had no idea what a sentinel egg was, but would soon find out. She walked around and glanced at the beauty of spring around her. She had to admit it was nice, but fancied the cold thanks to Jack.

She bent down and traced her fingers along the crystal water around them, "So magical." She heard thumping, she stood up and glanced behind her. Her eyes widened, "That's a sentinel egg?" It shifted its features to show an angry defensive expression, it knew what she was. She backed up, "Uh Jack?" as she tried to locate him. The egg approached, it obviously wasn't very welcoming towards her. She eyed it, she had no idea what this thing was, let alone what it was capable of. She watched the egg charge at her, she gasped and defended herself by firing ice. It instantly froze and began to crack.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but soon heard loud threats at her and found herself pinned to a boulder and boomerangs pressing into her neck. She gasped, she looked at an unhappy Bunny, "What the hell are you doing here!" he demanded. She winced feeling the pressure intensify slightly, "Why are you here, you are not welcome here you demonic monster."

"Bunny stop!"

Bunny looked over and Jack was pulling him off, she fell to her knee gasping. Bunny glared, "What gives Jack! Why is she here? She's not welcome here!" Jack held his hands up in defense, standing between her and Bunny, "I brought her here, we were just exploring and having a little fun." Bunny pointed his boomerang at him, "Yeah and she just froze one of my defenders to this place." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, I left her alone, she wasn't here to cause trouble." Bunny shook his head, "She's a Fearling Jack, it is the very meaning of trouble and you brought it here to the Warren."

Jack narrowed his eyes, not liking him referring to Elsa as 'it'. He sighed, "She has a name." Bunny snorted, "Not in my book it doesn't. Both of you go now before you do anymore damage." Elsa felt the familiar pain of hurt at Bunny's choice words towards her. Jack grunted and turned to help her up. He pulled her to him and they took off. Jack knew the other Guardians would take some time to get used to this, but never thought Bunny would be so cruel. Elsa leaned against his chest the whole journey back in silence. It wasn't long before they landed, Jack set her down, "Elsa are you ok?"

She tried to smile, "I'm fine Jack. What Bunny said, he was right. I am what I am Jack." Jack shook his head, "You are not like a normal Fearling. Fearlings don't feel anything except for the darkness. Don't lie to me, I know what he said hurt you" She sighed, "How do you know Jack?" Jack approached, "I can see it." She snorted, "Jack, get your head out of the clouds. I am darkness, as everyone has pointed out. Why are you so hard pressed to think differently?" Jack clenched his fist, "Is that really what you truly believe? If that's the case then Elsa, finish me off then."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Take you out." her tone blunt. He nodded, "You heard me. Take me out. A Fearling such as yourself does just that, what it's told. To take us Guardians out." She felt loss for words, "Really? What if they advance and pull a different tactic." Jack smirked, "Such as?" She rolled her eyes, "Build up trust and then take you out when you least expect it." Jack approached her, "Well, you are doing a horrible job at that then." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure that Jack."

Jack was swift on his feet, she saw him where he was once standing, only to feel him up against her, her back against the side of the house. Her eyes widened, she felt her heart begin to tingle. His eyes staring into hers, as if looking into her soul. She felt the strength he was capable of, her breathing increased slightly. She watched as he leaned close, his lips just brushing hers, she felt a gasp escape. She was surprised by how she was acting, the tingle turned into a small burning. His cold breath sent tingles through her mind, she was losing focus fast. He spoke, "I figure if you are the Fearling that you say you are, I wouldn't have gotten this close to you."

She knew he was right, her defenses were down, and for what him? She pushed him back, "You tricked me." He smirked and snatched her back, she struggled against him, "No Jack!" He pinned her arms above her head, she felt like her heart would burst it began to burn so bad. Jack glared into her eyes, "Admit it Elsa. You are far too curious, that's how I was able to get this close to you. Your mind may be telling you one thing, but something else is begging for you to know." She yelled, "Stop now Jack!" He grinned his face close to hers, "Then fight back if you are what you say you are." She glared daggers at him, feeling her fingers grow cold.

Jack teased her, "You are dying to know, I can sense it. If you didn't want to know, or any of this, I would have been stopped long before this." She held her glare, "No Jack. I don't want-mmph" Time litteraly stopped the moment his cold lips pressed to hers. Her eyes were wide, her body stood ever so still. The burning ignited in her chest, she had to get him off. She used a blast of frost and Jack was knocked back. He stared at her, she was panting and clutching her chest. She gave him a look that screamed what have you done to me. Jack stood back to his feet, "Elsa?" She shook her head and went back into the house, she needed to get away from him. Jack tried to follow, but received a slamming door to his face.

**WOO yeah alright here we go lol. Nice little ending there, but will have to continue in the next chapter :) So yeah if you want hit me up with a review and I will catch you all in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo yeah off early today YAY so yeah I am glad everyone likes the story so far and I am only happy to keep going lol anywho I will get to the good stuff here lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa slammed the door behind her the moment she was inside. She really hoped Jack wouldn't follow. It felt like a fiery inferno in her chest that didn't seem to want to go away. He had some sort of power over her, and when he kissed her, it set it abroad. She for once felt scared. Pitch was right, it wasn't safe. She knew what needed to be done, but how was she do to that without the consequences? She slumped onto her bed in complete distress. She heard a knock to her door, "Elsa?" What more did he want from her? She shook her head, "Go away!" she yelled back. She heard his voice calm and concerned, "Elsa, I didn't mean to scare you. Please, just talk to me, tell me what's going on."

She remained on the bed, "No, I just...I just don't know right now. Now leave me alone." sighing in frustration. She heard him walk away, "Fine." his tone blunt. She wrapped her arms around herself, she whispered, "Pitch, help me." as she closed her eyes. She felt an instant rush in her heart and the burning ceased, she let out a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and spotted his yellow ones across from her, "What seems to be the trouble? What has he done to you that has you in such pain?" his eyes narrowing. She sat herself up, "I don't know if I can seduce him, he's strong Pitch." He chuckled, "Jack Frost, strong against you, how?" She shrugged, "I don't know, my heart burns with the way he touches me, and when he kissed me, it felt it was going to explode it hurt so bad."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Wait he kissed you?" She nodded, he chuckled, "Oh my sweet little thing, he's falling for you and you haven't raised a finger to him yet. My dear that is a good thing, you just need not slip into it yourself. Not that I am the slightest bit worried that you would." She eyed him confused, "Slip into what?" He snickered, "Love my pretty." She nodded, "What's that?" Pitch smirked, "Love is something you will never know. It's impossible actually." She felt her head slump down, "I see. Why is that?" He tilted her chin up for her to look at him, "Because you are darkness, darkness knows nothing of love."

She nodded, "Ok Pitch. What must I do now?" Pitch grinned, "Go to him. You can easily get to him since he is already interested in you. He will be the one who will feel the consequences of these actions in the end. If you need me, you know how to contact me." as he stood up and slipped into the shadows. Elsa watched him leave, she stared back at her hands, "I am darkness, darkness knows nothing of love. I will do what I must without feeling the impossible." muttering to herself, as if trying to convince herself.

* * *

Jack left Elsa alone as she had asked. He was really worried about her and what state of mind she must be in. He was surprised by his actions, but at the same time he wasn't. He feels a connection towards her. The moment his lips fell onto hers, even if it was for a brief moment, that connection intensified. She was more than what everyone was telling him. More than what she was even trying to convince herself of. He slumped onto his bed once he entered his room, his mind wandering.

She was scared, he saw it in her eyes the moment she pushed him away. He also noticed pain. Had he really hurt her? He sighed, he had no idea, she shut him out. He shut his eyes trying to rid his mind of recent events. Though it proved to be difficult, all he could think about was her soft cool lips against his. His fingers brushed along his, and opened his eyes once more, "You are something else Elsa. It's like I am under a spell with you."

"I don't believe I am capable of casting spells last time I checked."

Jack literally almost fell off the bed when he heard her voice at his door way. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, he glanced her way. She was chuckling, he rolled his eyes, "Very funny." She shrugged, "Yeah actually it was quite funny." He sat himself up, "So you decided to come out?" She nodded, "Obviously." she stated bluntly. He chuckled, "Are you ok though? You kind of ran off before I could explain myself, or anything else for that matter." She stared down at the ground, "Yes, I mean, now I am that is." He eyed her, "Elsa," she looked up at him, he continued, "Did I hurt you?"

She bit her lip, his tone edged with concern, "I saw it in your eyes Elsa. Did I hurt you?" She sighed, "Yes and no Jack." He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She glanced back at him, "Not in a way you would understand ." Jack got to his feet, "Then help me to understand." She eyed him, "It's not that simple Jack, though I'd rather not dwell on this." changing the subject. He sighed, "Alright. So what is it that you want?" standing at the end of his bed. She shrugged and slowly approached, "I was curious about something." He tilted his head to the side, "About what?" a smirk spreading across his lips remembering their last topic of curiosity. She stopped in front of him and tilted her head up to look at him, "Why did you kiss me?"

Jack felt his mouth open and close a couple times before he spoke, "Well, uh, I sort of just went with the moment." She nodded, "I see." Jack smiled faintly, "I won't say I didn't like it Elsa." She glanced up at him, she wasn't sure what to say. She knew what needed to be done, but couldn't find herself able to. Jack ran his hand down her arm gently, "I didn't mean to make things complicated." She felt a slight shiver, she was the one who was to be seducing him, yet here she was on the other side of it. Pitch wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't fix this, he has had to come to her aid a few times already. She sighed, "You didn't. I'm just new to all of this is all. I am not capable of feeling this type of thing, I just can give it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is it that you can give?" She smirked, "That I don't think you can handle Jack." as she turned away from him. Jack wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and certainly wasn't going to now. His hand reached and pulled her back, "Try me." Elsa stared down at her hand was in his, before she coily looked back up into his, "Be careful what you wish for Jack." slipping her hand out of his. Jack felt his frustration, she was teasing him now. He eyed her as she walked away, "So you're just going to leave me hanging, just like that?"

She peeked over her shoulder, "Yes, I am. Lets keep your curiosity up for once." as she slipped out the door. Jack dropped down onto his bed, she really did leave him wondering. He felt his mind wandering with endless ideas and possibilities as to what she was capable of. Fearlings don't know love, let alone feel it. He stared out the door where she left, she was definitely something else. The more he sat there and thought about it, the more he wanted to know. He had no idea where this was going to lead, or anything for that matter. Pitch was still out there and still no signs of him acting up. All they had was Elsa. She was created for something, yet she showed no signs of evil, and so far, quite the opposite.

He thought about Sandy, he obviously was able to see her heart that was the black sand Pitch uses. Perhaps they need a much closer look into that. He got to his feet and looked out his window. The sun was setting soon and Sandy would actually be doing his rounds. Once he see's him, he intended to have a little chat with him.

**Alright I am good with this lol. I had re-written my last part of this like 5 times lol and I think I am satisfied with it now lol. Anywho hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY here we go with chapter 6 here! Man I am in love with the song 'Love me like you do' from the 50 shades movie. Everytime I hear it I think of Jack and Elsa in this story no idea why. Anywho thought I'd share my random thought of the night before I get this chapter up and going :) SO yeah here we go, and for the record I do not own any of these characters.**

It was still a few hours before Jack noticed the golden sand that was floating about the night sky. Happy thoughts were given once more to the children of Burgess. Jack was on his feet, he just had to snag him for a moment. Sandy was busy, but can stop from time to time. Jack opened his window and made his way onto the ledge and lept off. He soared through the sky a bit before he spotted him, "Hey Sandy, got a minute?" Sandy smiled and made his way over to Jack with a nod. Jack grinned, "Great, just was curious if you could help me with something. It's right up your alley." Sandy flashed a question mark above his head.

Jack chuckled, "It's about Elsa." Sandy gave an 'Oh' expression and smiled. Sandy motioned for him to lead the way and Jack did. Once back inside the house, Jack looked to Sandy, "Well, I know you were able to see her heart and all when you spotted her the first time in the woods. I was wondering what more we could see." Sandy frowned and flashed signs to say not much, it is the black sand Pitch uses. Jack sighed, "Sandy, call me crazy, but I feel like there is something more in her than the darkness of Pitch. If she is so dark and powerful as you and North have pointed out many times since we found her, then how was it I was able to get close to her?"

Sandy raised an eyebrow in a teasingly manner. Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh don't look at me like that Sandy." Sandy chuckled silently to himself, his body language reading 'well you set yourself up for that one.' Jack sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know, but regardless, how would I have been able to do anything like that to something that is of darkness?" Sandy shrugged, he flashed more signs saying it could be his blood that is affecting her normal nature. Jack nodded, "Well could you ease my conscience and have a look anyways?" Sandy thought a moment before nodding. Jack smiled, "Great. Let's go find her." as he walked out of his room and towards hers.

He knocked on her door, "Elsa?" He heard shuffling from the otherside before the door cracked open, "Yes?" Jack smiled, "Can we talk with you?" She looked past him, she noticed Sandy, "What about? Have I done something wrong Jack?" He shook his head, "No, I just would like Sandy to have a look at your heart again like before." Elsa frowned, "Last time it hurt Jack, I don't think it's a good idea." Jack glanced at Sandy who held his hands up, "Please, I just need to know something." Elsa sighed, "What is it that you need to know Jack? You know what my 'heart' holds and what it is. What more can there be?"

Jack sighed, "Please just let him look." Elsa bit her lip before she gave in and opened the door. She watched as both of them came in, "So now what?" Jack glanced at Sandy, "He's gonna take a look. If something bothers you, just say something." She nodded and watched Sandy motion for her to lay down. She was hesitant at first before she did. Sandy hovered over her, he held his hand out and looked at her for the ok. She nodded him on like before and watched him place his hand to her chest. She gasped feeling the light from his magic try and reveal something in the darkness. Jack was holding her hand, "It's ok Elsa, hang tight a little longer."

Sandy searched and spotted the darkness that was her heart. It was definitely something strong, but yet dormant. His eyes lingered through the many layers the made it all up. It was definitely something you would see a Fearling made up of. Pitch really outdid himself, but yet something was off. He could see where a slight pattern began to string itself between the black sand. This is what had to be from Jack, that made her what she was. He pressed further, Elsa winced, he took a closer look at the blue thread that wove itself in there. The darkness was trying to defend against it, but the blue held strong. Sandy also noticed the darkness start to defend against him, he heard Elsa yelp from the long contact.

Sandy pulled his hand away, Elsa scootched herself up on the bed and backed away. Frost cracked against the blankets as she eyed him, "Stay away from me!" Jack was on his feet, "Easy, it's ok. He's stopped." She glared, "No more Jack." He nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know." She shook her head, "Just go, you've done enough." Jack sighed and left the room, Sandy following him. Elsa had followed behind them and slammed the door shut. Jack flinched hearing it slam, "Well that went well." he glanced at Sandy.

Sandy rolled his eyes, Jack shrugged, "Yeah, I know, bad idea. So what were you able to see?" Sandy flashed signs about everything he saw. Jack felt a small smile, "So I was right, there is something else in there. Something else that is making her so different." Sandy nodded, Jack would have cheered, but didn't want to risk upsetting Elsa further. He grinned at him, "Thank you my friend, you have given me more reason to keep helping her." Sandy nodded and made his way out. Jack ran down the hall back to his room and slumped on the bed. He couldn't have been more happy, "Oh Elsa, there is hope for you yet, you just have to see it now."

* * *

Next day Jack was up and about, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He floated about the house trying to find something to do. Elsa had remained in her room for the rest of the night and still no signs of her coming out so far this morning. Jack became incredibly bored and decided to venture outside. He let his imagination decide to take flight, snow fell from the clouds above. Frost was spread among the surrounding trees. The small pond close to the house crystalized. He stared down at the beautiful ice, his fingers roaming along it creating swirled patterns. The ice his canvase, the frost his paint, and soon it became a masterpiece.

He sighed once his work completed, feeling better to have finally done something to pass the time. He heard the crunching of snow, his eyes found hers as she stood there watching him. He ran his fingers through his hair, "How many times are you going to just watch me and not give warnings til the very end?" Elsa shrugged, "Depends Jack. May I ask what you are doing?" Jack smiled, "Having some fun to help pass the time." She nodded, "May I see?" He nodded, "Sure." She walked over and stared down at the beautiful patterns that were cast out all over the frozen water. He grinned, "So what do you think?"

She smiled, "Very beautiful, you have quite the talent with your powers Jack." He laughed, "Well I have had about 300 years of practice. It'd be sad if I sucked." She laughed halfheartedly. Jack glanced at her, "Look about last night, I'm sorry." She tensed at the memory, "It's fine Jack. What's done is done." Jack sighed, "No, I shouldn't have pushed like that. I just had to know." She was confused, "Know what exactly?" He stood upright now and faced her, "I had to know what made you so different." She raised an eyerbow, "And just how am I different Jack?"

Jack continued, "Well for starters, you have darkness that makes up your heart. That alone is enough to prove that you are different. Name one thing you have done that shows just that." She thought a moment, "I froze one of those giant stone egg things in the Warren." Jack rolled his eyes, "That was self defense." She stared at the ground, "Bunny didn't seem to think so." stating bluntly. Jack chuckled, "That there is another." She looked at him curiously, "What is?" Jack smiled, "That you care what people think about you." She crossed her arms, "I do not."

Jack nodded, "Sure, whatever you say. And there's the fact that you feel something towards me." Her eyes widened, "Excuse me!" Jack smirked, "Just admit it, you cannot resist my irresistable charm and good looks." She rolled her eyes, "Conceited much." Jack ran his hand down her arm and grasped her hand, "Not the slightest. Deep down inside, you like me." She snorted, "Yeah I like snow and cold, yet I am not going to swoon over that." Jack stared at her mock hurt, "Ouch, harsh much?" She smirked, "Heart of darkness remember." she teased back.

Jack shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I'll show you otherwise and the others." She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's impossible Jack. Give it a rest." He tugged her close to him, she gasped. He smirked down at her, "I love impossible things, makes it more fun for me." She sighed, "Whatever you're thinking Jack, it's never going to happen." Jack shrugged, "Let us see then. Only time will tell for sure. Now come one, lets go bring some snow to New York, they are due for some." She actually liked the idea of getting to use her magic, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah, but being two of us there, got to watch the amount we leave behind."

She nodded, "Sounds like fun." He grinned, "Very much so." holding his hand for her to take. She glanced at his hand before back at him, "Don't tell me we're flying again?" He smirked, she groaned, "Jaaack can't we walk?" she whined. Jack laughed, "Not unless you want to take a month to get there." She groaned again, he snatched her hand, "Come on it's not that bad." pulling her flush against him again. She face palmed, "Says you! You're not the one hanging on for dear life." Jack pressed his lips to her ear, "I'd never let you fall Elsa." She felt an instant chill run down her spine before she looked up at him. He grinned and pulled them both in the air. She grabbed onto his hoodie for dear life, "Don't do that to me!" Jack just laughed it off and they both flew off.

Behind the trees lurking in the shadows, yellow eyes appeared the moment they left. Pitch had watched everything and heard what happened. He clenched his fist, not liking his creation being examined in such a way. What Jack was really looking for made him laugh, "You lot are a bunch of fools. Whatever you think is going on, sure isn't." He saw how Jack was with her, this was working out perfectly. He just needed to get her to get to him more and then he can make a move. He thought again about Sandy playing with her heart, "Curiosity killed the cat. Messing around with a heart of darkness does not end well for those that touch. Do so again, I won't be so nice." as he slithered back into the shadows.

**OKIES I am good with this chapter so let me get this posted :) Anywho got to build up more stuff here and hopefully can get to more good stuff and really good stuff lol So yeah hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everyone sorry for the delay here I figured that I have some time before my shift starts to get this chapter up and going :) SO anywho I will just get right into this since I am on a time limit. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It seemed like forever, but Jack finally landed them in New York. He only chuckled as she pulled herself away from him, "You okay?" She sighed, "I don't think I can get used to the whole flying thing to get everywhere." Jack just held his grin, "I think you will manage, besides you missed quite a few spectacular sights along the way. Though we are in quite the sight as far as cities go." Elsa glanced around, it was quite lively, "So this is New York?" He glanced around, "One place yes, this is New York City. Figured it could be fun to cause some snow flurries for the city that never sleeps."

Elsa nodded, "I can see why they call it that. So what's the first thing we do?" He smiled, "Make it snow, but keep it mild." She nodded again, "Sounds like fun." smiling herself. She was excited to get to use her magic, and perhaps even getting to do it with Jack as well. Jack grasped his staff, "Alright, lets get to work, I got a schedule to fill." as blue frost sparked from his staff. She watched as frost took shape along the ground and about anything it came in contact with. Soon snow flurries began to fall from the sky around them. She held her hand out and caught a few, Jack smiled at her amusement, "Ready to go bring some more?" She glanced at him and smiled, "Let's do it."

Jack slipped his hand around hers and pulled them along, bringing the snow, frost, and ice with them. Snow flurried about the town, the wind blowing it everywhere, Jack shouted with joy, "Woo yeah!" Elsa laughed, "You are too much at times with the whole joy and happiness." Jack grinned back at her, "And you don't have enough of it, perhaps I can rub off on you." She felt them come to a stop, she glanced around, "You may already have, in more ways than you can think." Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned against a tree, "And what way is that?" She shrugged, "It's nothing Jack, more complicated things."

Jack shrugged, "Alright." not wanting to press it, he wanted her to come to him. She glanced around, "So, where are we? Much different than the large buildings and bright lights." He glanced around, "Looks like Central Park. A large park in the city, quite the scenery it has." Elsa walked around, "But yet untouched." Jack grinned, "We should fix that." tapping his staff to the ground sparking his magic. Elsa smiled again and tapped a nearby tree with her finger, frost spreading along the tree. Jack watched her, "Quite the talent you have there." She glanced back at him, "You have no idea Jack."

Jack grinned as he approached, "Oh I think I have quite the idea actually. You get this from me Elsa, remember." as he stopped in front of her. She rolled her eyes, "I do remember." He cocked his head to the side, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he teased. She gave him a 'what if I did' look. Jack smirked, "Very naughty, I should know I am the king of being naughty." Elsa turned away from him, "Made from darkness remember." she teased back. Jack hovered himself into the air, "Oh I remember, but that isn't all that's in there." She kept walking, her shoulder shrugging, "If you say so Jack."

Jack grinned, "So where are you going now?" She shrugged again, "No idea, wherever I end up." turning to walk backwards as she faced him again. Jack chuckled, "Sounds like it could be fun." She nodded, "You should know all bringer of fun." Jack crossed his arms mocking her, "Are you doubting my all incredible abilities of fun?" She paused, "Not at all." Jack rolled his eyes playfully at her, "Now you're just mocking me." She walked towards him, "What would give you that idea?" stopping in front of him and looked up at him. Jack felt his heart pick up in pace slightly, she was quite the sight before him now.

He eyed her carefully, her hair flowed in the wind and snow, her dark blue eyes that almost matched his own. She smirked, "Have I managed to silence the all great bringer of fun." she teased. Jack felt his hand reach and cup the side of her face, she tensed slightly, "I think you may have Elsa." She bit her lip, feeling those tingling sensations arise in her chest again. Whenever he did this to her, she would feel like this. The more he did, the more it would ignite the fire inside her chest. She had to turn this around, she had to keep it from doing it to her. She placed her hand to his pulling it away, "Perhaps I should silence you in a different manner."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She smirked, her lips pecking his for a moment not daring to linger there too long . He felt a sudden hitch in his breathing feeling her lips on his for a moment. She had to be the one to do this, she wouldn't be able to feel anything. Her lips moved along his jawline, down his neck. She spoke in between her menstrations, "How's this for starters?" Jack was stuttering with his words, "Good, but w-why?" She nipped at his skin gently, "No idea, I can stop if you like." Jack wasn't sure if he really did want her to stop, but gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "You are one very confusing woman Elsa." She tilted her chin up to look at him again, "Am I now."

Jack sighed with a smile, "Indeed. Well I believe we have just about covered New York as far as snow. How about we start heading back and see what happens along the way?" She sighed and nodded, "Ok Jack." pulling herself away from him. He seemed to want her, but at the same time he didn't. She was very confused, unsure of why she was unable to continue seducing him. Jack tugged at her hand in his, "You alright?" She nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, fine. We should get go-" she stopped. Jack became concerned, "Whats wrong?" She peeked around him, "Thought I saw something." shaking her head wondering if she really did or not.

Jack glanced around, "What was it exactly?" She shrugged, "Not really sure. I only caught a small glimpse of something flying about and tiny." Jack continued to look around them trying to figure out what it was she saw. Elsa caught sight of it again, "There!" as she pointed. Jack turned to look, but as he did it was gone, "What did it look like?" She blunk a few times, "It was small and colorful looking, fast fluttering wings." Jack mouthed what she said, and then it hit him, "Oh! You must have seen one of Tooth's fairies." She raised her eyebrow, "Tooth fairy, I thought she was bigger than that?"

Jack laughed, "Well yeah compared to her little tooth fairies, they are her helpers in collecting the teeth." She made and 'oh' with her mouth, "Ok, thought I was going crazy for a moment." Jack grinned, "You're fine. Come on, I'll show you." taking her hand in his and hauling them both into the air. She gripped tightly once more, "Jack warn me next time, you know I hate this." Jack laughed as he pulled them through the sky. Jack flew them around and spotted a window ahead signaling a tooth was waiting. He pulled them just outside the window, he peeked in, "Alright, just stay quiet and watch." Elsa nodded and peeked inside, she spotted a child sleeping.

A few moments passed and she spotted the same small, colorful little fairy from before. She watched as it wiggled underneath the pillow with a tooth in hand. She spotted it leaving a coin behind before it took off. Jack smiled, "Pretty cool huh?" She nodded, "Yeah, it is." Jack held his hand back out for her, "Well we should probably be heading back now." She groaned before she placed her hand in his again, "Just make it quick please." Jack chuckled, "I can do that, just hang on tight." She rolled her eyes, "You don't need to tell me twice." as she yelped when he took off faster than last time.

She really didn't have to wish for it to go much quicker, though she wished she hadn't suggested it in the first place. The moment their feet hit the ground, she tore herself away from him. He laughed, "If you think that's bad, you should try North's sleigh." She glared at him, "No way." Jack shrugged, "Everyone loves the sled, just saying." Elsa shook her head, "I like to keep my feet on the ground thank you." Jack snickered, she began to walk back to the house, "Oh come on Elsa, I'm only teasing." She rolled her eyes, "I know Jack, you tend to do that a lot." He raised and eyebrow and followed her, "Ok what has you in a mood?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing Jack, forget it." He sighed and persisted, "No, you're the one to bring it up, what's the matter? I thought we had fun today?" She turned and faced him, "You confuse me Jack, that's all." as she went to go back inside. Jack caught her by the arm, "Whoa, likewise. How am I confusing you? If anyone should be confused, it's me. We go from talking about flying, to me being confusing to you." as he was the one cofnused now. She tugged her arm back, "Earlier Jack, while in the park. You stopped me, pushed me away when I was kissing you." Jack sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about that, it's not that I didn't like it, or didn't want you, but-" "But what Jack? Is it because of what I am?"

Jack groaned in frustration, "No, it has nothing to do with that at all. It's just that-you surprised me is all. You began to do that to me, but last I recalled was you pushing me away terrified and hurt when I just kissed you." Elsa sighed, "It's complicated Jack." He felt his frustration flow through him, "Yeah I know, complicated, it's always complicated. How about we make it not complicated." She shook her head, "I can't Jack." He growled and yanked her to him, "Why not?" She tried to push him back, but he held firm, "Jack I just-I don't know how to." He grasped her chin for her to look at him, "You don't know how to what Elsa? Explain to me something."

She felt the tingle begin to flow in her chest, along with the pain of sadness behind it. She was just meant to seduce him, make him fall for her and be done, but she was failing and no idea why. His eye bore into hers, she felt her body tremble, "Elsa I just want to know, is this something you want?" She bit her lip, "It's not possible Jack even if I did." Jack shook his head, "I think it is actually, you just need to accept that it could be." She felt him so close, the tingle began to turn, it became hot. She had to get away before it became an inferno, "No, I made a mistake Jack, I can't." as she tried to push him back.

Jack held on tighter, "Stop being afraid Elsa, whatever it is, there isn't anything to be afraid of." His hand slipped into the crook of her neck, his fingers lacing through her long hair. She felt it become even hotter, "N-no Jack, I can't." His thumb stroked her cheek, "You can Elsa, just embrace it." pressing his lips to hers. She gasped the moment she felt his cold lips on hers, unable to move. She wanted to respond, why she wasn't sure, but the flame in her chest ignited. She felt his lips move gently against hers, her's quivering against his.

Jack pulled back enough to speak, "It's ok Elsa, I promise." pressing back. She wanted to believe him, but the pain was becoming too much. She jerked her head to the side, "Jack, please stop, I c-can't." his lips carressed her jaw, down to her neck. The flame slowed in the intensity, but was still there. Jack whispered against her skin, "Talk to me Elsa, what's wrong?" She shivered, "It hurts Jack, so much." His lips came back to hers for a moment, she whimpered as he pulled back, "Where?" his eyes staring into hers. She took his hand and guided it to her chest, "H-here."

Jack glanced down to where his hand was, it was where the darkness that made up her heart was. His lips brushed against hers, "I think I know why Elsa." pressing his lips back to hers. He had to know. She gasped feeling the fire re-ignite inside, Jack held his hand still. Once he was sure, he pulled away from her. She felt his grip loosen and she backed away. Jack glanced at her, "Elsa, your heart, it's trying to beat." She looked confused, "That's not possible Jack, I don't have an actual heart. It's just darkness." Jack sighed, "I know, but something between us has sparked something else inside that darkness." She shook her head in disbelief, "It's not possible Jack, just leave me alone." as she turned to go back inside.

Jack grasped her, "No, I can't Elsa, we need to figure this out. Just please don't be afraid." She slumped in his grip, "I have every right to be scared Jack, this is something I shouldn't be messing with. Jack sighed, "According to who Elsa? Pitch?" She stared down at the ground not saying a word. Jack snorted, "He may have craeted you, but my blood gave you life, and something else. You know it and feel it, but are running from it." She glanced up at him, "And what exactly is that Jack?"Jack sighed, "You are feeling love Elsa. Darkness knows nothing of that, but yet you somehow do. That's why it hurts, that's why it's trying to beat. It is how Sandy noticed something the night he examined you." She felt her body shake now, "I just don't know Jack. I don't know what that is and I know it hurts."

Jack pulled her to him in a comforting hug, "Hey, it's ok. We will figure this out, just right now, don't push me away. We sparked that emotion, together. Darkness fears that very emotion. I believe it could help you." She whispered into his chest, "And how do you know it won't destroy me in the end?" Jack kissed her forehead gently, "Becuase I believe that whatever was in my blood that gave you life, gave you the ability to feel this emotion. Pitch's darkness wants to snuff it out. We fight the darkness out and make that heart of yours beat to a new life." She slowly nodded, unsure of anything anymore, "Okay Jack."

Jack nodded, "Alright, let's get inside and rested up for the night. We had quite the day and an interesting one at that." She nodded and followed him inside. Jack left her to go to her room, she entered and shut the door. She slumped down on her bed, the burning finally subsiding. She was afraid of whatever this 'love' emotion was and what it could do to her if she embraced it. She knew she was failing her mission, and failing Pitch. She grew a new fear, it was a fear of him. He would not be happy with her if and when he found out about any of this. She just needed to keep him thinking otherwise until she figured things out. She felt her eyes slowly drifting shut, she made up her mind. She wanted to find out exactly what this emotion was.

**Woo yeah alright, had to stop like halfway through this since I lost track of time and was like OMG gonna be late for work. Got home a bit ago and BAM finished this baby up lol. So yeah here we have chapter 7, hope everyone enjoys it :) Hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SO sorry guys, been oober busy with the other story and work and if you follow/read the other story I am currently on, I had sprained my wrist earlier this week and now I am back! I know lots of excuses lol BUT i'm back and ready to give you guys chapter 8! Don't worry I have not forgotten this :) I will get to the Jelsa stuff I promise, I have to build my way up to it, I have it all pictured and it's like PERFECT, but I have to get to that point first lol. Anywho I won't keep you all waiting. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It had been several days since she decided that she was going to go through with feeling this new emotion. The word love was so foreign to her, but yet somehow something was there saying it will be ok. Pitch had contacted her the other night to see how the progress was. She kept him informed on what he _needed_ to know. She knew he would be furious if she was playing experiment with Jack on other things. He was rather impressed with how Jack was falling for her more and more that he wasn't suspecting anything else. She sat on the floor tracing her finger along the creases of the woods. Pitch could only be held back for so long, and soon she would have to do something to further prove it.

She sighed and laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. Things were becoming much more complicated than before. Jack made her feel things she cannot explain, or make appear on her own. It actually scared her, but was a thrill when he was with her making her feel such a way. She turned her head to the side as she saw the door creak open. She saw bare feet walking along the wood towards her, she knew it was Jack this time. He tilted his head as he looked at her, "What's got you all in a slump sort of mood?" She rolled her head back to where it was before and shrugged, "It's nothing to worry about Jack. I'll be fine."

Jack sat down crossed legged next to her, "Well if I can do anything to help cheer you up let me know." he smiled. She smiled faintly in response, "Thanks." Jack brushed a strand of her hair from her face, "Any time." Elsa felt herself lean into his touch, she rather enjoyed it more rather than fleeing from it. Jack chuckled, "Progress, it's a good thing." his thumb tracing her cheekbone. She sighed, "Yeah, it's not as bad as before." Jack smiled, "Good to know. Now, let's stop moping around here like blobs of boredom." She raised her eyebrow at him, "Blobs of boredom?"

He laughed, "Yeah, so come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere." hauling himself to his feet and then her. She felt herself on her feet again, "Where we going?" Jack smiled, "I think you will like it regardless of you knowing, or not. Now come on." She groaned, "We have to fly don't we?" He gave her the look that read 'like you have to ask'. Her expression pouted, "Fine." He grinned and turned around, "How about we try a different approach." She stared at him, "What, on your back?" He nodded, "Yup. Perhaps make it more relaxing for you." She thought a moment, "Well it can't be any worse than the past trips we've made." as she approached.

She climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He chuckled, she stared at him, "What's so funny?" He shook his head, "Nothing, never mind. Hang on." as he walked them to the window and jumped out. She tightened slightly, he grinned, "Easy, you don't want to choke the designated flyer while in the air." She felt her eyes widen and loosened up her grasp. Jack laughed as they soared through the skies, he glanced at her, her face buried in his neck and eyes shut. He ran his hand across hers, "Elsa, just open your eyes. I promise nothing bad will happen."

She tensed slightly as she shook her head, "No, I'm good." He chuckled as his hand ran along hers soothingly, "Just open your eyes and look at me then." She couldn't refuse his words when he spoke to her that way. She slowly opened them to stare into his icy blue eyes. He smiled, "Good, see nothing bad happened. Now just glance around slowly." he coaxed. She bit her lip before her eyes slowly turned to look around her. He smiled watching her trust him enough to look around. He heard a small gasp escape her lips, he looked around too, they were passing a beautiful mountain scenery.

Elsa was at a loss for words, Jack smiled, "It's something else isn't it?" She nodded, "It is." as she dared herself to look around more. Jack kept soaring them through the mountains, before they reached an entirely new location. She glanced around spotting something ahead, "What's that?" Jack grinned, "That would be Tooth's Palace. Figured you would like to see it and get to meet her formally." Elsa shook her head, "No I don't think that's a good idea. Last time it didn't go so well with Bunny." Jack shrugged it off and landed them on the ground, "Bunny always has an attitude with anyone new, Tooth is much different and understanding. She can actually get Bunny minding faster than any of us."

Elsa set her feet on the ground, Jack looked at her, "Don't worry Elsa. Everything is going to be fine." Elsa felt her heart flutter with all too familiar sensations thanks to Pitch, she mumbled, "No, it's not Jack." Jack glanced at her, "What was that?" She went to speak, but heard another voice, "Jack! So good to see you." Both looked over to see Tooth fluttering over. Jack smiled, "Hey Tooth, I hope you don't mind, I brought Elsa too." Tooth looked over and smiled, "It's quite alright, how are things going? I haven't seen, or heard anything since we found her." Jack shrugged, "You know, same old, same old." Tooth nodded, "Manny is very busy, though why he hasn't said anything about her yet, its very strange."

Jack shrugged and Elsa just stared around at everything. She wasn't feeling well all of a sudden, Jack noticed, "Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa hugged her arms, "I'm not sure Jack, I just don't feel right about being here." Jack eyed her confused, "Elsa its ok, you're fine." Elsa shook her head, something was happening that she knew was supposed to be right, but yet something was telling her it's not. Her heart tingled more, "Jack we should go, now." Tooth eyed her and Jack, "Elsa what's wrong?" Elsa looked at her, "I shouldn't be here." her body trembled. Jack reached for her, she backed away shaking her head. The tingle grew more, she gasped, "He's coming."

Jack glanced at her, "Elsa what are you talking about, who's coming?" It didn't take long before an all too familiar laughter filled the air. Jack gripped his staff, Tooth gasped in shock, Elsa felt her heart ache for the feeling inside. Dark shadows emerged as well as a few fearlings, his voice rang out through the air, "Well done, Tooth's Palace once again." Tooth shouted, "Pitch, you are not welcome here. How did you get in!?" knowing he wasn't strong enough to enter. Pitch's laughter filled the air, "How do you think fairy!" as he emerged into site.

Tooth glanced at him then back to where he pointed, she gasped, "Elsa you led him here?" Elsa felt her eyes widen and shake her head, "N-no I didn't." Pitch chuckled, "Of course you did my pretty, you were brought here, I followed without a scratch. Brought a few of my old friends to the party as well, hope you don't mind." Jack glared at Pitch, "You get out of here, you're still no match for us." Pitch grinned, "You underestimate me Jack Frost. I managed to create her now haven't I?" Jack looked back to Elsa, "We know you made her Pitch, but yet she hasn't shown anything you claim her to be." Pitch chuckled, "Stupid boy, she is something I created, she just needs the right push." Elsa cried out slightly before bending down on her knee.

Jack turned to face her and go to her, "Elsa!" Pitch laughed, Elsa shot a blast of frost at him, her body heaving from heavy breathing. Jack slammed across the ground, Tooth flew to him. Pitch laughed, "Ah ah, mustn't touch right now Jack. She's a tad on the cold side at the moment." Elsa stood back to her feet, her mouth parted open as she stared at him. Jack stared at her as Tooth helped him up, "Elsa?" Her body was obviously doing one thing, but her eyes held something else. Tooth yanked Jack to his feet, "Jack we have to get the others." Jack stared back at Pitch watching him stand behind Elsa. Pitch ran his hands along her arms, "Quite the pretty little thing isn't she Jack." his hand pulling her by the waist against him.

Jack glared, "She's not a pawn Pitch, she has more than darkness in her." Pitch laughed, "Oh Jack don't make this any easier for me. She's nothing. Just a heart made up of my creation. She can easily be taken away with a snap of a finger." Elsa tensed at the words Pitch spoke of her, Jack saw the sadness in her eyes. Pitch ran his hands along her, "What bothers you most Jack, the fact that she really is mine, or the fact that you actually thought she was something else?" Tooth continued to tug him along, Jack refused, "She is more than what you are giving her credit for Pitch."

Pitch laughed more, "Oh Jack, I planned for you to fall for this, never once did I expect you to actually love nothing." Jack clenched his staff and fired a blast, Pitch had Elsa easily deflect it, "My my I did strike a nerve there. We have grown far to attached to my little pretty. Perhaps some time off will help cool you down." Elsa gasped feeling him pull her flush against him before pulling them into the shadows. Jack and Tooth watched them disappear, but the other fearlings remained. Tooth lept up to attack them, "Jack help me!" Jack snapped out of his trance before he jumped up to help her.

Once they got rid of the fearlings with ease, Tooth glanced at Jack, "Jack we need to inform North of what happened." Jack stared at her, "We have to get her back Tooth." She looked at him confused, "Jack, Pitch easily used her against us. She is obviously controlled by him, that's why she was dormant for so long." Jack glared, "There is something more to her than what any of you have seen. Sandy saw something too, ask him." Tooth sighed, "Jack, regardless, we have to go now. North needs to know, everyone else too. Right now, she is with him, and that is not good Jack." Jack growled as he lept into the air, Tooth followed him.

* * *

Back in Pitch's lair, he released her. She turned to face him, he grinned, "Well done my pretty, you have done well. Now for our next move." as he turned from her. She felt her body slump, "What more must be done Pitch? I was doing what you asked me. What you wanted me to do." Pitch nodded, "And you did well my dear. He has fallen for you way more than I ever expected. It will be easier to get him where we need him to get rid of him." She felt her heart sink at the thought, another feeling she couldn't explain, "Why so soon?" Pitch glanced at her, "Because I get rid of one, then I can get rid of the others. Killing a Guardian will increase my strength tenfold, therefore making my chances of killing another just as easy."

Elsa bit her lip, "Then what of me then when he is no more?" Pitch approached her, "Perhaps you and I can rule this place side by side. Keep you around a little longer." She nodded, she was very unsure, this felt very wrong. Pitch eyed her, "What has you in such a state my sweet?" She stared up at him, "I don't know." His hand grasped her chin, his eyes searching hers, his lips pursed as he released her roughly. She winced and stumbled back, he stared at her, "Don't tell me you have feelings for this Jack Frost?" She felt her words failing her, he snorted, "It's all in your head, you cannot feel anything of the sort."

She eyed him confused, "But I-" He stepped forward, "It's not possible. You are nothing, but darkness. Darkness knows nothing of love, cannot feel love, cannot express love. You are _nothing_. I made you and can easily take you out." he spat at her. She backed away from him, "Jack says that it is." she quivered as she felt her body hit a wall. He stood close, "Jack knows nothing of what you are. True his blood is what gave you your powers and made you human like, but one small detail remains: your heart. I made the very center of you, the very important piece to you. Nothing can change that from what it is." his hand tracing her cheek. She knew she was afraid, he was the very meaning of being afraid, her body tensed at the touch. He was nothing like Jack.

She glanced at him, he just stared down at her, she felt lower than ever now. She felt exactly the way he described her. He pulled his hand back, "Now, we have a Guardian to catch." She looked back up at him, "H-how are we going to do that?" Pitch smirked, "Why with you my dear." She became very confused until she felt pain arise then it became clear. She was to be the bait.

* * *

The North Pole came into view and both Tooth and Jack landed outside the shop. Tooth entered first then Jack with a huff. He wasn't happy about all that happened, and knew this little conference wasn't going to end well. North's voice boomed as they came inside, "Ah Tooth, Jack, what brings you here?" Tooth glanced back at Jack, "Well, Jack came to visit me today and brought Elsa. Only bad thing about that was, Pitch managed to get inside and brought his darkness with it before they left. Elsa fought back at us." Jack rolled his eyes, "Pitch used her against us Tooth. You saw it, don't say you didn't." Tooth sighed, "Regardless Jack, Pitch was able to get inside because of her. Rather she is aware of it, or not, she is helping him."

Jack went to retort, but North stopped, "Alright, obviously this is something we need to all sit down and discuss. Pitch is starting to play his game with us, Elsa being his main piece. She does have your abilities Jack, but the main part of her is Pitch's abilities. That makes her a dangerous player in all of this." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Regardless of any of this, she is not all dark. This past week with her, I've seen a lot of change and differences. Sandy even confirmed that there is something else inside that darkness. It's small, but there and growing stronger." North and Tooth listened intently, "So you're saying she is changing?"

Jack shrugged, "Honestly I cannot say that's exactly what is happening, but I felt that dark heart of hers try to beat when I got close with her." North raised an eyebrow, "You have grown feelings towards her?" Jack sighed, "I guess you can say I have. It's just how can that sort of thing happen if she is all darkness?" North shook his head, "I am not sure Jack. Elsa is the first of her kind. Nothing like her has ever been created before." Jack glanced back at him, "Then what does Manny have to say about all of this? He has been quiet for too long and I know he can see her." North shrugged, "I don't know Jack, I am sure he is trying to figure this out as well." Jack slumped in a chair, Tooth placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jack, we just need to be careful. I believe you when you say something is different about her, but at the same time, we are still dealing with Pitch."

Jack nodded, "I know. I just need to get her back, I need to help her. She needs our help North, she needs to see more things differently. I know she has a chance." North nodded, "We will help you Jack, but we also need to-" as he stopped. A beam of light came down from the moon and to the globe. The three of them looked at it spotting images of Elsa. Jack's eyes widened, "She's in trouble!" as he jumped to his feet. North got up as well, "Hang on Jack, if she was with Pitch, it could be a set up." Jack glared back, "But she is in trouble North, I can't just sit by." Tooth got up as well, "Jack, we need to get the others first and go in together. She's in trouble, he has to be close by. Pitch wants us to come to her for a reason."

North nodded, "She's right Jack. Just hang tight and we will go together." as he went over to the globe to signal everyone else. Tooth fluttered about, "So what's the plan North." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his staff. He didn't have time to waste, he had to get to her. He walked out and took off despite the shouts of North and Tooth behind him.

Jack quickly made his way into the mountains. He made his landing just outside a familiar area. Where he and Pitch once fought before he discovered who he was. He heard crying up ahead and quickly made his way down the trails of deep snow. The wind was blowing around, the sky was dark. He pushed past the harsh winter winds, "Elsa!" he searched looking for any sign of her.

"Jack!"

He turned to the sound of her voice and walked towards it. He spotted her up ahead sitting on the ground near the edge of a ravine and bolted to her. He dove on his knees towards her, "Elsa hang on I'm here." pulling her to him. Her body arched wildly from pain, her voice cracked trying to say something. Jack held her, "It's ok, I'm here, what's wrong!" She winced feeling her fingers spark, "T-trap." feeling her body blast frost to him sending him flying. He landed with a grunt, his staff no longer in hand. He went to get to his feet, but felt dark tendrils grab hold of him pinning him to the ground. Elsa kept to the ground on her knees as she stared at him.

Laughter filled the air as Jack emerged from the shadows, "There we go. She calls, you come running. Such a fool you are Jack Frost. You just never learn." Jack glared, "Only a coward hides behind the pain of someone else." Pitch laughed as he kicked him in the chest, "Oh Jack, you still haven't learned. She is nothing, just the darkness of my abilities." Jack grunted at the blow, Elsa winced as she watched. Pitch just glared down at him psychotically, "Now, let us not delay the inevitable Jack. I kill you and one by one, the others will follow. I just need one of you to start and you just walked right to me." as he formed a black sand blade.

Jack watched him as he aimed it to his heart, "Don't worry, I'll make this as quick as I can. It's been fun Jack, really." pressing it into his chest. Jack cried out, Elsa screamed, "Stop!" Pitch froze as his head slowly turned to face her, "What?" She trembled where she sat, "I s-said stop!" Pitch snorted, "My dear why should I?" She shook her head, "Because it's wrong." her eyes meeting his. Pitch rolled his eyes, "And you know this how? You don't know the meaning of that." Elsa shook her head, "He has shown me Pitch and much more." Pitch laughed, "My dear you are nothing like I have said time and time again. I can easily prove it right here, right now." pulling away from Jack.

Jack fought back his restraints, "Get away from her." Pitch chuckled as he approached her, Elsa just stared at him, "Let us settle this once and for all." Elsa shook her head, "I am not nothing!" she shouted. Pitch laughed as he stopped in front of her, "Yes. you. are." snapping his finger. Elsa gasped and collapsed to the ground motionless. Jack yelled, "No!" as he struggled against his restraints. Pitch chuckled and turned to face Jack, "Such a pity really. Though you brought it upon yourself Jack." as he walked back towards him, the blade swaying in his grasp. Jack growled, "You bastard!" Pitch grinned, "So naive Jack, you should have just left it alone. Now pay the consequences." as he went to stab him.

Jack awaited the blow, but it never came. Pitch hissed in pain when a golden sand rope wrapped around his wrist yanking him back roughly. Jack opened his eyes and saw the rest of his friends making it to help. Bunny launched several exploding eggs to keep Pitch at bay. North and Tooth came to get Jack up and out of his binds. North glared, "So foolish Jack, I said to wait for us." yanking him to his feet. Jack sighed, "Yeah I've been told that a lot these past several minutes." Pitch shouted, "You may have stopped me for now, but mark my words I will return." as he slithered into the shadows.

Bunny snorted, "Good ridden you psycho." Jack gasped, "Elsa!" as he bolted over to her. She lay there on the ground. North stood behind him a few feet, "I'm sorry Jack." Jack held her close for a moment, "I should have done something, just-" feeling his body shake from anger. He immediately froze when he heard a light gasp. He pulled back and glanced down, "Elsa?" A slight whimper was heard from her form before her eyes cracked open. Jack stared down confused, "H-how?" North glanced down at them, "Sandy, examine her."

Sandy came over pressing his hand to her heart, Elsa gasped, her body tensing. Sandy pulled back, flashing signs above his head. North nodded, "Jack, whatever change you were talking about, that's what wasn't affected when Pitch did what he did." Jack glanced up at him, "So she's alive because of the change in her?" North nodded, "Yes, though the darkness is still present. What is keeping her alive is the darkness that was changed slightly. Pitch couldn't destroy something that wasn't his anymore." Jack stared back down at her, "I need to get her home, she needs to rest." North nodded, "Of course Jack, but know this. What still lies in her heart, it can still be persuaded both ways. We must show her the light/good if we are to stop Pitch's darkness from returning."

Jack nodded and scooped her up in his arms. He held her close, she leaned into his embrace. Jack took off and made their way home. He had to keep her safe, if Pitch found out that she managed to survive this, he wouldn't stop in getting her back to finish her, or really make her evil. She was definitely something else and now the others have seen it too. He easily got them home and into his house. He brought her to her room and laid her down, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Jack sat down next to her, "Hey there, how are you feeling?" She sighed, "Some pain, but how-" "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you are ok."

She slowly nodded feeling her eyes failing to keep open. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, "Just rest now, you need it." She nodded, "Can you s-stay with me?" He nodded, "Of course. As long as you need me." She slid herself over, Jack watched her, she slumped onto the bed, "W-with me Jack, please." Jack nodded and slid in next to her, "Okay." as he pulled her next to him. She laid her head on his chest sighing, "This feels nice." He smiled, "Yes, it does. Now rest." She nodded and soon fell asleep without another word. Jack just held her and stayed with her as promised. He stared out at the moon, "Manny, I need your guidance now more than ever." as he soon drifted off to sleep.

**BOOM ok yeah we got this built up even more now! YAY so yeah here we have the lovely chapter 8 and finally posted. Hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY chapter 9 here everyone! Let's see where this goes with this chapter, I'm thinking my M rating will come in to play here ;) So anywho lets get the ball rolling here and not keep the suspense up any longer. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

All through the night, Jack held on to her. She hardly moved since she fell asleep. He was unable to keep his eyes off of her sleeping form, in fear of her slipping away from him. How it had gotten to this point between them, he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that she meant everything to him and he needed to protect her. Pitch almost had gotten away with destroying her, but yet that spark they created had saved her. The image of her collapsing replayed in his mind making his body tense. Pitch crossed a line, and that bothered him. He heard her wince, his body immediately relaxing, hers followed. He sighed, "Don't worry Elsa, you're safe with me." he whispered.

The sun began to peak through the window, bringing light to the room. He glanced down at her, her slow, even breathing kept him reassured she was still there. His hand ran along her arm gently, he felt her head shift against his chest making small sounds. He chuckled, "Elsa." he calmly began to wake her. She buried her face in his shirt as more muffled sounds came from her. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, "How are you feeling sleepy head?" he coaxed. She shifted more and turned her face up to face his, her eyes slowly cracking open. Jack smiled, "There they are. Those gorgeous blue eyes have been sealed away far too long."

Elsa slowly moved, wincing slightly, Jack kissed her forehead gently, "How do you feel?" She sighed as she snuggled closer to him, "Weak, but okay otherwise." Jack nodded, "Do you think you can sit up?" glancing down at her. She shrugged, "Not sure." Jack pulled himself up, "Well let us see then." as he helped her. She winced slightly, but managed to, "I feel so not me." Jack raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She stared down at her hands, "I feel like nothing." Jack shook his head, "Don't think like that Elsa. The important thing is, is that you are still here."

She looked back up at him, "How Jack? I remember him ending me just like that, then I am back here in your arms." Jack shrugged, "Whatever it was that sparked between us, it kept you alive. Pitch was unable to touch that." She shivered at the thought of it all, she hugged her knees to her chest. Jack ran his hand down her arm, "Hey don't let it get to you. Everything will be alright now." She peeked up at him, "How can you be so sure?" Jack smiled, "Because I will do whatever it takes to make it so." as he stood up. She watched him, "Where are you going?" He chuckled, "I have to go check on a few things, don't worry I'll be right back."

She nodded, "Okay." Jack smiled, "If you're up for it, you're welcome to do whatever you want." She nodded, "Alright. Where will you be?" Jack shrugged, "Just in town, have to make sure things are doing well there and what not. You know, the whole Guardian thing." as he walked out the door. Elsa stared around the room, she decided to do something. She got to her feet and fell back down on the bed. She grunted, she moved too fast, too soon. She slowly got back up and to her feet. She paced around the room before she walked out and down the hall.

She made her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She sipped it slowly at first before she gulped it down. She filled it up again and drank the water, but managed to just take smaller sips this round. She walked around the house trying to find something to do. She stared out the front room window, there was snow falling. She smiled knowing Jack was out there bringing more for everyone. She felt so much different than she was before. She no longer felt Pitch's darkness, or his presence. She was thankful that Jack was there to help her, but still couldn't believe she wasn't completely destroyed.

She sat her water down and felt her mind wander and begin to remember just before she blacked out. Pitch had told her she was nothing and would prove it. He ended her with a snap of his finger, she remembered hearing Jack yell then nothing. She gasped remembering the quick feeling of nothing there anymore. She hugged her body, feeling completely empty inside now. She made her way back upstairs to her room to wait for Jack to return. She shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed. She saw something catch her eye and paused. She glanced over and spotted a floor length mirror. She walked over and stared at her reflection, this was the first time she had actually seen her appearance.

Her eyes wandered up and down the image in the mirror. Her eyes met hers in the mirror and she stared, barely registering that this was her. She felt more empty the more she stared at herself, Pitch's words haunting her memory. How she was able to stand there alive, she was unsure. Pitch was right, he was able to end her, but something stopped him from succeeding all the way. She placed her hand to her chest, "Still nothing in there. Just like before, only worse now." feeling her body shake with sadness. She glanced back at her eyes again, "I want to be more than nothing."

_You are nothing. Nothing cannot feel love, cannot show love, cannot be loved._

Her mind tormented her with Pitch's words. His voice still in her head, though he wasn't present in her heart anymore. She glared at the person staring back at her, "I am not nothing." she whispered.

_Yes. you. are._

She screamed back at her reflection, "I am not nothing!" her fist connecting with the glass causing it to shatter along with frost and ice spiking from it. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed, her knuckles were sore and bleeding. More ice and frost sparked from the ground around her.

Downstairs, Jack had returned and came back into the house. Everything was fine and there weren't any signs of Pitch. He had to bring some snow, but was also looking out for Pitch. He didn't want to worry Elsa about him after what she went through. He made it as quick of a trip as possible setting his staff to the side and shut the door behind him. He saw no sign of her, he figured she stayed in her room. He brushed the snow from his hair when he heard her scream followed by glass breaking. Jack felt his heart race and bolted up the stairs. He burst through the door, "Elsa what's wrong!"

He spotted her on the floor crying, glass from the mirror scattered in front of her as well as ice and frost. He went over to her side, her body shaking in his arms. He held her to him, the ice and frost began to slip away. He spoke calmly to her, "It's ok, I'm here." as he examined her hand. He watched her body heal itself once he removed a couple pieces of glass from it. She didn't seem phased by it and just held onto him, her voice whispering, "Am I really nothing Jack? I don't want to be nothing." Jack sighed, though Pitch was gone from her, his words were not and that bothered him. He just held her close, "You are much more than that Elsa. Believe me." She pulled back and looked at him, "I'm not nothing." as if trying to convince herself. He nodded, "That's right." brushing her tears away with his thumb.

She stared at him, "I don't feel anything, I don't know anything. How can I be otherwise?" her lip quivering. He just kept eye contact with her, "You are more than whatever Pitch had claimed you to be. You just need to see that, feel that." She clenched her eyes shut, "How Jack?" she felt his body shift and then felt hers lifted from the ground. He sat her on the bed carefully, his hand cupping her face, "By letting me show you." as he pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at the soft contact, her body was then pushed back onto the bed with him hovering over her. She felt her body tense in fear as she remembered the pain this caused her. Jack pulled back keeping their lips close as he spoke, "Do not be afraid Elsa, just let me show you." pressing back.

His lips were soft and cold against hers, pressing the kiss deeper. She awaited the oncoming fire that would hurt, but it never came, at least not the same as before. There was a fire that burned, but a different fire. It was one that slowly built itself up inside, except it spread throughout her body, causing shivers to coarse through her. Jack continued to press his lips to hers, feeling the joy inside when she slowly began to respond. She moaned and gasped in response as she felt her body wanting to respond more and more to him. He pulled back as she gasped for air, his lips caressing the skin of her neck. His voice reminding her, "You can be loved Elsa, let me show you that."

She turned her face to meet his, she slowly nodded. He smiled pressing his lips back to hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She slowly parted them, his tongue slipped past easily. She gasped feeling his tongue meet her own, soft and gentle, as a dance began between them. His hand slid along her curves, her body quivered at his gentle touch. He kept his pace slow with her, her mind was in a haze. He pulled back staring at her breathless form, her eyes meeting his. She felt her lips part, before biting her bottom lip, "Show me Jack. I want to know. I want to know what love is." Jack kissed her forehead, "Only for you, know that." She nodded slowly embracing his touches. His hand slid to her waist as his lips captured hers again.

She felt herself responding more to his kisses, she gasped feeling his fingers brush under her shirt against her skin. Those cold fingers gently rolling against her bare stomach. He pulled back enough to help slip her shirt off. His eyes gazed lovingly at her half naked form. He sat above her waist, his hand traveling up her stomach, between her breasts and back down. Her body arched in response to his touch. He watched her hands grasp the hem of his hoodie and pushed it upwards. Jack took hold of it and removed it. Her eyes wandered over his toned chest, her cheeks tinted pink. He chuckled, she had never done anything like this before, he wanted to make it more meaningful now.

Her fingers brushed along his stomach before reaching up his bare chest. He enjoyed her soft touch, her fingers matching his own with the cold. He bent back over kissing her tenderly before moving down. She squirmed and gasped under his touch, his lips pressing between her breasts. His eyes gazed up at hers, her eyes were half open as she stared back. He kissed her gently where her heart would be, "I long to feel this beat for me." His words hit her, he meant every single one, she was beginning to understand. He watched her gaze falter from his, his lips had kissed over to her breast taking hold of her nipple gently. She felt her eyes shoot open, her mouth gaped open as she gasped.

Jack chuckled, he could only imagine her reaction with his other intentions he had planned for her. She felt her hands grasping his shoulders, feeling his lips suck her gently before going to her other neglected breast. The fire inside her was igniting more, and it was spreading fast through out her body. His lips continued to suck and nip at her hardened nipples. His hand slid down the front of her body before he met her sex through her pants. Her voice hitched in her throat when he applied his gentle touch to her. His eyes meeting hers as his fingers pushed against the fabric to her sex. She felt more of the fire spread, and it began to pool between her legs. Her body responded to his touch, she desired more.

Jack slid his fingers up and down her sex repeatedly. It went up, and down, up, and down, up, and finally back down beneath the material. Elsa's back arched high feel his cold fingers meet the fire of her burning sex. His eye met hers as he pulled his mouth from her breasts. His hand just cupped her gently, his eyes searching hers for any uncertainty. Finding none, he began to rub against her, feeling her sex slicken against his fingers. Her eyes darted down watching his wrist move in correspondence with his fingers beneath the material. It heightened her arousal even more, her mouth hung open feeling herself come undone under his touch. The fire was becoming more and more, her breathing increased.

Jack stroked her a few more times before slipping out, her breathing was still irregular. He pulled himself up and eyed her. Her gaze never left him, watching his every movement. Jack took hold of the button and pulled it apart. His fingers hooked into the zipper, pulling it down slowly. He watched with amusement as her breathing began to increase with his movements. He hooked the rim of her pant and slid them down and off. Now at the base of her body, his mouth nipped at her foot gently before moving to her ankle. He felt her toes curl in response as he kissed up her leg, nipping at the back of her knee. His kisses grew higher up her inner thigh, his eyes meeting her sex. She was definitely wet, her panties showed the proof of that.

His lips kissed her sex gently, before he nuzzled into her, feeling her clench the blankets around her. Her scent was intoxicating, he wanted her to feel everything. He pulled back seeing her slightly disappointed. He grinned down at her, his hand rubbing against her, "I want you to feel this, know how I feel towards you." She whimpered under his touch wanting more of him and only him. She now knew the meaning of this more and more. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her panties slipping down and off. She was now completely nude before him, yet she didn't feel ashamed. His eyes wandered up and down her beautiful body. She was perfect to him.

She watch him press his lips to hers before they began there long journey down her body. His lips teasing her every second, her body feeling more of the fire she just wanted extinguished. His lips hovered above her sex, his cool breath taunting her, her body shivered. Jack pressed his lips to her, kissing her gently. She gasped feeling her hips buck forward. He chuckled as he repeated his teases again. She felt frustrated, but soon felt her back arching wildly, her fists clenching the blankets as his lips buried themselves around her sex. His lips moved against her, receiving gasping, panting, and her hips rolling to meet his mouth.

His tongue slowly slid up her slit from her core, to her sensitive nub hidden beneath her lips. He pulled back slightly to part her legs more. Her body shivered feeling her legs spread, leaving nothing to the imagination now. His eyes glanced over every inch of her wet sex, his tongue dipping into her core. She moaned as her hand found his hair running her fingers though it. His mouth closed over her clit and sucked. Her body writhed against his mouth, the fire inside devouring everything. A loud gasp/cry escaped her parted mouth as she felt a finger slip inside her. Jack was still before he slowly pressed it in and out of her.

She felt his finger stroke her inside, his mouth applying a never ceasing pressure to her nub, it built up the pleasure more and more. A second finger slipped inside and curled, she felt her body jerk. Jack moaned against her sex, everything about her was like a drug: her smell, her taste, his name escaping her lips. His fingers moved faster as did his mouth, he kept her from moving away. Her mind was in overdrive and her body was begging for release. Jack felt her contract against his fingers, his name cried out as she came. His fingers prolonged her bliss as he kept them going at a slow pace inside her. Her body twitching in response to her orgasm. His lips pulled away from her clit, eyeing where his fingers were.

He slowly removed his soaking fingers and sucked them clean before moving back up to capture her lips. She moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue invade her mouth, her taste still on him. He pulled back, both of them panting as she stared up at him. Jack smiled as he sat himself up a bit, "How do you feel?" She shivered, her words failed her, he smiled pecking her lips gently, "We aren't done yet my love." His words catching her attention, she was ready. She watched him remove his pants and boxers before returning to her. His body pressed against her, the fire reignited. She gasped feeling his member rub against her, his eyes meeting hers, "Now let me show you my love for you." his tip meeting her entrance.

She nodded in approval feeling him slowly push in. She cried out slightly her back arching a bit as he pushed inside. Her body shook as he pulled back and pushed all the way in. She held her breath as it caught in her throat, Jack held very still. He eyed her, "Breathe my love." She gasped as she remembered to breathe, he slowly began to move. She felt him fill her more and more, her hips soon rolling up to meet his. Jack pressed them close together as his hips thrust inside her again and again. His lips found hers, both panting in each others mouths as his thrusts continued more and more harder.

He pulled back and his pace quickened, his name echoed from her lips. He continued to press again and again, filling her, pushing her further into the abyss. She felt herself coming again, her voice gasped and pleaded for it. Jack happily obliged and went further for her. Her walls tightened around him as she felt herself release, his name she cried out in pleasure. It was all he needed to be sent over the edge as he filled her, releasing his seed inside her. Her body wracked with shivers as he collapsed next to her, holding her close. She snuggled into his embrace as her body slowly made the climb back down. Jack kissed her forehead gently. She just held onto him as her body adjusted to him slipping out. She looked up at him, "So that is what that means?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "One way of showing it, yes. It's the most vulnerable forms of love one can show towards another." She looked up at him, "How so Jack?" He kissed her again, "Because the heart is where the love comes from. The heart can open up just the way we did, but doing so can be risky." She nodded, "I see." as she buried her face into his chest. She felt things in ways she never knew existed. She knew Jack loved her, she understood what that felt like, but was she able to love him in return having no heart? Jack ran his hand down her arm, "What's on your mind my love?" She sighed as she traced her hand over his chest, "Is it possible to love without a heart Jack?"

Jack rolled her onto her back with him over her, "I believe it is possible to love with a heart that needs guidance. It's there Elsa, we just need to nurture it." kissing her tenderly. She moaned into the kiss as he pulled back, his smile never faltering, "I love you Elsa, please know that." His words echoed inside her as she felt her body shake. Jack looked at her concerned, "Elsa?" She winced, "I think you m-may be right Jack." taking his hand in hers and resting it to her chest. Jack's eyes widened feeling a small thump beneath the skin. She felt her body shiver, he pulled her to him. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, "Show me more Jack, I want you to show me more of love." Jack just pulled her close to him, smiling, "Only for you." as they began to explore the new possibilities.

**WOO yeah there we have it everyone! So yeah I feel good about this chapter and so yeah hit me up with a review and let me know your thoughts, and I will see you all again next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know it's been a bit since I last posted a chapter here BUT I am working two stories lol So yeah I have some free time and don't have to hear random complaints about coffee until tomorrow night lol I swear I've never met more crazed people in my life since working at starbucks lol sad part is I don't work the early mornings so no excuses lol. Aywhoe I won't waste anymore time ranting about the weirdness of my job lol I will get to the goodies. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It had been a few days since he decided to prove a point. He ended his creation, just like that. It didn't effect him emotionally, but more of his plan getting paused. He needed Elsa in order to get close to the guardians. He was so close with ending Jack Frost's life, then she had interfered. Pitch clenched his fist, he had to go back and fix the mess. But upon his arrival to the site where he left them, she was no longer there. He had to find Jack in order to find his little toy.

Night time came in Burgess, it was the perfect shiled for him in case something were to arise. He slithered through the shadows, managing some fear here and there from the fright of others as he passed. He maneuvered through the shadows with ease until he reached the middle of the forest where Jack has taken refuge. He had no idea how he was going to figure out what he did with her body, but perhaps he could figure it out. Pitch just chuckled to himself, Jack really grew so attached to her. Like she was actually something more than what he created. He snorted at the ridiculous thought and slipped near a window.

He glanced inside unnoticed and saw nothing. He moved around searching windows until he spotted Jack. He watched as Jack went down the hall to a bedroom. He slipped around to the other side of the house and watched Jack enter the room and sitting on a bed. He noticed the window was cracked open and heard Jack talking about something. A second voice followed, Pitch's expression changed to surprise when the voice became the figure he created enter the room. His eyes wandered over her very confused, how was she standing there alive?

Elsa made her way into the room and smiled at Jack. Pitch clenched his fist, "How?" his tone blunt, but furious. Jack was at her side tucking her hair behind her ear before kissing her. Pitch wasn't happy seeing his toy somehow still alive, and Jack playing around with it. Elsa smiled as she sat down on the bed. Pitch had seen enough and tore his eyes away from the sight and landed himself back on the ground, "Such a strange turn of events." his eyes lingered back up to the window, "Don't worry my little pretty, I will have you back. You will finish the task I've set for you. You can count on-" his words stopped. He spotted the Northern lights flickering through the sky.

Pitch felt a smile appear, North had a message and Jack would have to report. He just needed to wait for the right moment to make his move. Just as predicted, Jack had to go and was already hopping out the window to make his way to the North Pole. His grin twisted psychotically, "Perfect." as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jack made his way back to the North Pole after telling Elsa he would return after a while. He made his way there quickly, not sure who else was signaled to come. He soon spotted the shop in the distance and quickly got himself there. He didn't want to be gone from Elsa's side for too long. Though Pitch hasn't shown himself since the encounter, but that doesn't mean he was gone. Jack wasn't even sure Pitch knew that Elsa survived, let alone was with him and changing for the good.

He made his landing and entered the shop, only to meet big strong hands wrap around his shoulder, "Jack! Good to see you make it." his voice echoing in his ears. Jack rang his finger in his ear, "Yeah, same here. What's up North?" North smiled, "We have good news Jack. Manny has finally contacted." Jack felt his eyes widen, "Really!? What did he say?" North sat down, "He has been keeping a close eye on things these past few days since Pitch decided to end her." Jack felt his heart skip a beat, his voice squeaked, "Oh, really? H-how close?" asking nervously.

North laughed, "Close enough Jack, but not like that. He said he has seen the difference in her heart and see's a chance for her. You were right all along Jack, she was different, she was changing." Jack felt a huge sigh of relief as she slumped into a chair, "Wow, that's a lot to take in. So what do we do now? What did he say we have to do?" North shrugged, "He will contact us again when the time is right. I am not entirely sure what that means persay, but it is still good news none the less." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "So we just keep helping her, showing her the good, and above all keep Pitch from finding out."

North nodded, "Indeed. If Pitch found out about any of this, he could easily persuade her otherwise. Her heart isn't that strong yet and can be easily manipulated. We must all protect her. Manny will have his final decision when the time is right." Jack nodded, "Sounds good to me North. I just can't believe this has happened." North leaned over and placed a hnad on his shoulder, "It's what you do Jack, you were the one to see the good in her. You were the one to show a heart of darkness the meaning of love. I am sorry for ever doubting you." Jack smiled, "Thanks North, will you be telling the others?" North nodded, "I will be, yes. Now in the meantime, you best keep doing what you're doing. Bring her by sometime, I would like her to see the wonder that is of the North Pole and myself."

Jack nodded, "I'm sure she will like that. So far, the Warren didn't go so well, and Tooth's Palace, well we know what happened there." North shrugged, "You know Bunny, he's always the stubborn one. I'll talk with him." Jack nodded and got to his feet, "Alright, well I should be heading back. I told her I wouldn't be gone for very long. That and the dangers of Pitch are still out there." North nodded, "Indeed, and his silence worries me." Jack nodded, "I agree with you there. I will see you." as he headed back home.

* * *

Elsa paced the room waiting for Jack to return. She felt such happiness whenever she thought of him. Especially after everything they have shared. She felt like a whole and not a half anymore. The way he made her feel, it was too good to describe. She heard something down stairs and went to see if it was Jack. She walked down the stairs and into the front room. She glanced around, "Jack?" She jumped when she heard something shatter from the next room. She turned to glanced inside, she spotted glass on the floor, the room was dark. She tried to turn the light on, but it failed.

She glanced at the bulb only to see it wasn't completely there. She glanced back down at the ground, it was the glass from the bulb. A second shatter echoed from the room she was just in, the light had gone out. She felt her faint heart begin to race her breathing increased. She slowly began to move through the room, "J-Jack?" Her eyes darted around the room, she spotted shadows slither around the room. She knew it was not Jack, but something far worse. She went back up the stairs quickly, more shattering of the lights on the stairs, in the halls. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She saw shadows slither just outside the door, she whimpered.

She watched as the door knob twitch as it tried to open. She felt her body shake, shaking her head. The door jerked and she stumbled back, she heard his voice, "Elsa." she heard his voice coo from the other side. She gasped, he chuckled from the other side, "I know you're in there. I know you're still alive. Open the door my little pretty." She shook her head, "N-no. Go away!" The door stopped twitched and the door stopped budging. It was completely silent. She felt the yelp escape her lips as the light above her shattered and the lights went out.

She felt herself sink to the floor hugging her knees, "Just go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted. His laughter echoed throughout the room , his shadow slithered across the walls. Her eyes darted around trying to follow him. He toyed with her, "Why would I do that? You belong to me Elsa, I made you after all." She glared all around her, her voice angry, "And you ended me. Just like that, to prove a point. Now all of a sudden you want me back!?" Pitch appeared behind her his voice whispered in her ear, "You're mine Elsa." his hands grasping her arms. She screamed in fright, feeling her fingers grow cold and a blast was blown from them.

Pitch stumbled back, "Easy now my sweet. You could easily blow this palce apart with your powers." She froze, he smirked, "Good girl. Now all I need to know is how you can stand there without my doing." as he slowly approached. She stumbled back, "Something you couldn't have touched, something you didn't create." Pitch grinned as she backed into the wall, "And just what might that be? Love?" She winced feeling his fingers run along her neck, "It's something I learned." Pitch chuckled, "I'll be the judge of that." his fingers pressing to her chest, his eyes glancing into it.

He looked into her, spotting what he was looking for, "Ah, I see. So his feelings for you created a little life line for you to thrive off of. Only problem there my little pretty, it's very vulnerable." She felt his gaze meet hers, she became terrified. She felt her fingers grow cold again, "Just stay away from me." He pressed closer, "I don't think so, I will have you back. You will help me take them down. Jack Frost will be the first to go." She shook her head, "No, I won't help you do that!" she glared. Pitch grinned, "Why because he fucked you once and now you know what love is?"

She shoved him off with her powers, "I know a lot more than you ever will!" Pitch glared as he used his sand to wrap around her hands. She yelled, "You are a coward Pitch, they were right about that." unable to use her powers that were being blocked. Pitch grinned pulling her with him, "Do not test me. Now lets go." She pulled back, "No!" Pitch pulled her up by her arm towrds him, "I will have what I want, and you will help me." shoving her on the bed. She yelped as she felt the sand yank her arms above her head, "Stop!"

Pitch hovered above her, "I will have you back my little pretty. One way or another." his hand forming a black sand blade. Her eyes widened, he grinned, "Easy my sweet, your heart is rather vulnerable, I can easily have you back on my side. Shall I prove that to you as well?" the tip of the blade pressing against her chest. She whimpered, "No, don't, please!" she begged. Pitch cut the shirt with the blade with ease, he split the shirt apart enough to expose the spot between her breasts. He grinned, "Now, I will have you back on my side, all you know will be wiped from your memory."

She yanked at the sand restraints trying to break free with her powers, "No Pitch please!" feeling the tip return to her chest above her heart. Pitch pushed the blade, "Shh, it won't be but a short moment of pain." She screamed for Jack. Pitch laughed, "My dear he's miles away, can't hear you, nor save you now."

"Wanna bet on that!"

Pitch felt a cold burst slam his body out the window. Jack was leaping through the room and following persuit. Pitch hit the ground, rolling over several times before he stopped. Jack landed a few feet away, "You dare come back and take her. She doesn't belong to you, not anymore!" he threatened. Pitch laughed, "Oh Jack, you are quite the sight. I cannot say I have seen you so riled up before." Jack glared, "Get out of here. You stay the hell away from here." Pitch staggered to his feet and glared at him, "What's the point of all this Jack, she truly belongs with me. It's only a matter of time before that shows."

Jack aimed his staff at him, "You say I'm the fool yet you are the one talking nonsense. There is no way you can get her back." Pitch stepped backwards tauntingly, "That's what you think, yet I don't have my blade in my hands. Where oh where could it be Jack." he chuckled and disappeared in the shadows. Jack's eyes widen remembering what he saw when he first came in the room. Jack shot off from the ground and back into the room. Elsa gasping on the bed writhing in pain. Jack was at her side, "Elsa, look at me! I'm right here, hang tight." his hand grasping the blade and removing it.

Elsa cried out from it being removed, Jack held her, "Shh it's okay, it's over now." She whimpered as she held him, "Jack, I'm scared. He tried to hurt me again, take me away from you." Jack ran his arms up her arm comfortingly, "He's gone now Elsa. I won't let him hurt you." She winced, "I think he already has Jack." Jack pulled her back to look at her, "What do you mean?" She tugged her shirt aside, a black mark remained, small lines spread outwards around the wound. Jack kissed her forehead, "It's okay Elsa, it won't consume you. You just can't give into it, don't let it have you." She nodded, "Okay Jack." holding onto him. Jack just held her until she fell asleep. He pulled her next to him not wanting to leave her side. He had more reasons than before now to protect her.

**Alrighty, there we go, I feel better now lol. Dun Dun I wonder what will happen next lol. Anywho hit me with a review if you want, let me know your thoughts and I will see you lovely people next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys I'm finally back. Had this mostly written and for the life of me I cannot remember all exact word for word on what I have written. As you may have read in my apology note, my cat sort of killed my laptop with some water assistance lol and on it had this chapter and yeah new laptop means rewriting things :( so below is what I am rewriting and I hope it can be as good as what I had last written, but the only judge here for that will be me in that part since I know what was and wasn't entirely lol I'll stop rambling here and get on with the good stuff lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack remained at Elsa's side for the remainder of the night. Falling asleep proved to be difficult, one reason being he was immortal so sleep wasn't necessary, and secondly, Elsa would stir every now and then from being afraid, or from pain. He knew he had to get her to the North Pole, she would be much safer there until they knew how to handle Pitch. He had gotten stronger and had his intentions on taking them out one by one. Pitch was almost close to finishing him off for getting to protective of Elsa.

He let out a small sigh and stared down at her sleeping form. She definitely meant everything to him, now more than ever. He needed to find a way to stop PItch from damaging something that is learning to be good. He brushed a strand of her loose hair from her face, she only buried herself deeper into his chest. He couldn't help but smile feeling more complete with her at his side now. Perhaps she was more than just a piece of him.

The sun peaked in through the window, his hand brushed along her arm as his voice spoke calmly, "Elsa?" She mumbled something, he chuckled, "Come on sleepy head. We need to get up. We have to get going." She shifted and began to stretch against him making small noises. Jack only laughed as she opened her eyes to look up at him curiously, "What?" she muttered. Jack sighed with a smile on his face, "Nothing, but seriously we need to get going." as he slowly sat them up. She adjusted to the new position and yawned, "Where are we going?"

Jack got to his feet and grabbed his staff, "To the North Pole. We will be much safer there. Plus have more information on what we are going to do next as far as Pitch is concerned." She nodded, "Okay." as she got to her feet as well. Jack looked at her, "Don't worry, we will figure this out. We will stop Pitch from doing anything else." She stared down at her feet, her fingers running along her chest, "I hope so." Jack took her hand in his, "Don't you worry about that. You just stay positive, stay away from fear, anger, darkness and you will remain free from that. It's the only way to fight back against it."

She nodded, "Okay Jack." He kissed her hand softly, "Now come on, let us get going. Besides, it's very hard to think unhappy thoughts at the North Pole. It's the very thing that brings joy and happiness to all of the world." She raised and eyebrow, "I thought that was what you do?" Jack helped her onto his back, "Well in a way we all bring it in our special way as well as defend it. Now come on, you will understand it more once we get there." as he lept out the window with Elsa gripping tightly as they took off, but soon relaxed after they were soaring.

The scenery was much different than the last few places she visited. This time there were far more mountains to soar through and beyond. There was snow everywhere and that cheered Elsa up easily. Jack peeked back at her, "Starting to like the flying now are we?" he teased. She rolled her eyes, "Give me a break, I am at least trying. It's not as bad as it was now that I understand the scenery part." Jack chuckled his hands running along hers, "Not too much longer, should be right up ahead." She peeked over his shoulder and sure enough, right ahead was the North Pole.

Jack brought them down before the shop and helped her to her feet, "There we go. Are you ready?" She glanced around at all the rushing around of everything, "Is it always like this?" Jack nodded, "Pretty much. Now come on, let's go find North." taking her hand and leading her inside the shop. Elsa glanced around as large giant fur like creatures were busy hustling about and carrying all sorts of things. She was in such amazement at the size of everything as Jack continued to lead them through. He glanced back, "You seem impressed." She quickly shut her mouth, "Yes, but what are those things?" Jack chuckled, "They are Yetis, they make the toys." as he tugged them down the hall.

She made a small 'oh' sound as they now stood outside a large door. Jack knocked and soon the door swung open and large hands pulled him through. Elsa heard his big booming voice as she watched the man named North pull Jack into a hug. Jack laughed, as North smiled, "Always good to see you again even though it was just last night. I see you have brought miss Elsa along. Come in my dear, no need to be shy." motioning for her to come in. She slowly entered the room and jumped when the door was shut behind her. North chuckled, "Don't be afraid, it was only the elves."

Elsa glanced down and spotted the said elves, "Um, okay." Jack pulled her to his side, "Take it easy, there's nothing to worry about here. This is by far the safest places to be." North nodded, "Most definitely, for the most part. So, I take it things were okay after you left?" Jack shook his head, "Unfortunately, Pitch managed to find her. He now knows she is still alive and well he wants her back." North nodded, "I see, though I am not surprised. We must be very careful now. Elsa is very vulnerable right now. You kept her alive Jack with everything you showed her and helped her to see and believe in. The heart is a fragile thing that must be handled delicately, especially one that is brand new."

Elsa sat down, she felt so confused and useless. Jack was at her side, "Don't worry Elsa, we are here to help and guide you." She nodded and North continued, "If Pitch gets to her, he could easily manipulate it for evil once more. The only thing is this time, we may not get it to go back like the last time." Jack became shocked, "What do you mean North?" North sat down, "Before she had a 'heart' that was made of darkness, Pitch's black magic/power. To give that something more, your blood was provided to make her that something. When you two were together, something sparked between you that was already present, but buried deep inside. Once that ignited and was given what it needed, it is what we have right now. When Pitch removed his part of it, that small spark was the start of that new life. That new life is the start of a new heart. It has to be shown and guided for it to become that of good, or evil. I'm just saying that if not properly shown, it could very well choose one or the other and may not be able to be changed so easily again."

Jack sighed, "So like when we were guided in the direction of good, we stay good and cannot know evil. Our hearts cannot be anything, but good." North nodded, "Exactly, but in the end there will be a determining factor that will be the final test so to speak, that will mark the true essence of the heart. Like how you chose to fight back Pitch in the end with us despite everything. That there was the final test, that your heart chose to do the good/right thing, therefore making your heart good." Jack nodded, "Okay, so now that we know that, what are we to do about this small problem we also encountered with Pitch last night?" North raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

Jack walked over to Elsa, he motioned for her to show him. North approached as Elsa pulled her shirt down enough to show the black mark from Pitch's black sand blade. North examined it, "We must be very careful Jack. Pitch has managed to plant his dark seed once more. Her heart can only know one true essence. Her fight begins with which path it will ultimately take. As I have stated, there will be a final test her heart will endure. It's going to be up to her with which path she chooses." Elsa felt like her world was crashing down on her and she had no way of knowing how to stop it. Jack pulled her to him when he noticed her fear. He spoke calmly and soothingly to her, "Elsa, I am right here. I will help you and do whatever it takes."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm scared Jack, I don't want to choose his ways, but I am still learning everything there is to know about the good. I feel his dark presence there Jack, and I fear he can easily devour me before I get a chance." Jack just held her close, kissing her head gently, "You just have to block him Elsa, don't let him in. He cannot physically get to you while we are here." She nodded, "Okay. Just please don't leave me." He chuckled, "Never. Nothing cold keep me from being here for you." pulling back. She nodded, North smiled, "It seems there is something strong that has built itself from the two of you. I see many good things that could come of this. Just stay focused on that and you could overpower just about anything."

Jack nodded, "Sounds good to me. Sounds just like the step up we need to stop Pitch. Though if it's ok with you, do you mind if we stuck around here for a while until we figure more of this out?" North smiled, "But of course. I can have the cottage set up for you guys that's just outside the shop." as he got to his feet shouting orders to get it ready for them. North smiled back at them, "There by the time you two head over there, it will be ready. Now please excuse me, I have some work I need to catch up on. I will notify the others of the events and what we should be ready to do next." as he went to the back of his office.

Jack tugged Elsa to him and she just held his hand, "Don't worry, we will get you through this. I am here for you every step of the way." She nodded, "I know. I cannot say that I am not scared. I'm terrified, but as long as you are here I think I will be okay." Jack nodded, "Then here I will stay. Now come on, lets go get settled in with the new place." as he walked them out and towards the cottage.

Indeed when they both arrived, it was ready for them. Jack opened the door and closed it behind them once she was inside. Her eyes wandered over the many different decorations that fill the place. It was a decent size and very cozy feeling. There was a fireplace in the living room with a large comfy looking sofa. Behind that was the kitchen that was fully stocked with things. Jack watched her wander around and down the hall. There was a rather large bathroom with a big tub inside. She walked further down the hall and spotted the bedroom. It was also fairly large with an enormous bed that looked like you could just sink into.

She came back down and Jack already made himself comfortable by the fire. She slipped herself against him and leaned into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, "I can definitely get used to something like this." She leaned her head back to look up at him, "But I thought you preferred the cold?" He chuckled as his fingers brushed her cheek, "I do, but I meant the whole living in a place of our own." She felt her cheeks blush, "Oh." Jack chuckled again, "Oh she says. Of all the things to blush about, you chose that."

She settled her head back against his chest, "What's that supposed to mean?" His hand grasped her chin making her tilt her head back and up once more, "I mean after all we have done, the idea of living together like 'that' makes you blush." It took her a moment to realize what he was referring too before she squeaked. He grinned, "Ah, she gets it. Thought I was going to need to remind you." She felt her lip tremble, "I don't think I would object if you had." Jack grinned wider, "Oh really. Mmm, I may just take you up on that." pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped as his lips pressed to hers. It seemed like forever since they last shared this. Jack pulled away for a moment to held her to turn to face him in his lap. He pulled her lips back towards his, this time she responded. His tongued traveled along her bottom lip before managing to slip past her soon parted lips. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth gently, receiving a small moan. He looked into her eyes when he pulled back, "Perhaps we should get more comfortable." She nodded, her voice a whisper, "Okay." willing to do anything he wanted.

He shifted her more in his lap so she was sitting and facing him, her leg on either side of his. His hands roamed up her back and under her shirt, his cold fingers sparking frost spirals along her skin. She arched her back gasping from the sensation. She took the next step into her own hands and removed her shirt. Jack eyed her half naked form, his hands resting at her hips, sparking more frost spirals. It started at her hips, across her stomach and up between her breasts before stopping under her jaw. With a tap of his finger the spirals vanished.

She leaned forward to press her lips to his, her hips rolling against his, daring herself to be bolder. His hands rested firmly on her hips as she moved against him every now and then. His lips trailed down her jaw, neck, and between her breasts. His lips gently kissing her darkened wound. She winced slightly feeling a small burn, he pulled back, "Sorry." She smiled, "It's ok, nothing you can do about that, but lets not worry about that." as she reached down and tugged his shirt up and off.

He smirked, "As you wish." feeling her fingers trail along his chest. He sat up to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands grasped his shoulders as she moaned from the touch. His tongue swirled around it before sucking gently. He pulled back and she pouted slightly, he grinned, "No worries love, I will please you more." his hands trailing along her stomach and up her chest. She embracing his cool touch, feeling more frost spurt across her body. She felt it it travel from her chest, down her stomach, across her hips before she felt it slip beneath her pants. Her mouth hung open, small high pitch gasps escaped them as she felt the frost continue to itch itself lower and lower. Every so slowly slipping past her slit and around her clit.

Her back arched, Jack held her by the hips as her hands gripped his biceps tightly. He watched her pull herself forward, her mouth still gaped open. He smirked, "More?" She panted slightly and nodded. He smiled, "Okay then." as his finger tapped it away. Her body relaxing slightly from the release of pressure against her sensitive nub. Jack tugged at the button to her pants, pulling it down enough to expose her some. His thumb slipped down finding exactly what he was looking for: her clit. His thumb slowly rotated against it, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Elsa felt her back arch once more, her hips rolling to meet his rotations. Jack couldn't help but watch her move with his thumb, it was so erotic seeing her move against him. Her body pulsed under his finger, and he knew to pull away. She gasped, "Why-" being the only word she was able to muster. He chuckled as he sat up and pushed her onto her back against the other side of the couch. He tugged her bottoms down and off, his eyes lingering over her naked form beneath him. She looked at his predatory gaze and felt a shiver of excitement. He pulled her legs apart before his lips met her plush wet ones between her legs. A small cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt those cold ones giving open mouth kisses to her.

Her back arched wildly the moment that tongue slid up her slit. She went to shift up out of reflex, but Jack held her in place. Her body began to pulse against each new kiss, lick, and tease he made against her sex. Pressure was rising high and she felt herself release unable to fight against it any longer. Jack sucked against her, feeling her bod jerk from release. He pulled back after a moment before sitting up. She glanced at him panting, her eyes half open, "I love you Jack. I want you." Jack removed his pants before pressing against her, "I love you too." kissing her lips tenderly. She gasped feeling him slip inside her, as she allowed her body to adjust to him.

Jack waited until she rolled her hips against him saying she was ready. He pulled back slightly before pushing back in going deeper. With each push, she rolled her hips to meet in time with his. She pulled away from the kiss to regain some much needed air. Jack picked the pace up slightly, but kept it going in to his her just right. She moaned with each thrust, "Jack please." she gasped. He smirked, "Please what?" She rolled her head back, "Harder, f-faster." He chuckled, "As you wish my love." grasping her thighs. He pulled back and rammed into her. Her cry of pleasure filled the room, "Yes!" He only complied with her wish, and repeated it.

Again and again he pushed harder for her, faster too. Her head was rolled back, her back arched slightly from the bed, and her hands clutching the couch. Jack held her thighs as he continued to hit her sweet spot over and over again. Her gasps became high pitched, her legs trying to pull from his grasp. He knew she was getting close with each thrust he made, she all but managed to scootch up the couch away from him. He felt her walls tightening around him and she cried out his name. That was enough to send him over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her. He released her legs as they went limp along with the rest of her body. He grasped the armrest above her head and hovered over her.

He smiled down at her, "How was that?" he rasped. She cupped his face, "Perfect. Just perfect Jack." pulling him towards her. He laid his head on her heaving chest as she held him to her. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her heart beating stronger than the last time. He pulled up propping himself up on his arm, "How about we get something to eat and just enjoy some time together. I do have to go check on my duties later, but don't worry, you are safe here." She nodded, "Okay Jack. Sounds good to me." Jack hauled himself up, "Alright, lets see what we have in the kitchen." as he yanked his pants on.

She watched him walk behind the couch and into the kitchen. She felt the beating of her heart grow stronger, she just now wished she could just make it the way she wanted it right now. But something else was present, and she didn't quite know how to get rid of it without some sort of consequence.

**Alright guys lets end this here. I can say I am happy with this so lets go with that lol. I am oober tired you guys, it's now 230 am and I will post this now and go to bed lol. So yeah hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all again :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SO sorry guys I am back and getting this chapter up for you guys. Its rough writing two stories and yet here I have thoughts and ideas being typed up for a new one lol As I stated in the other I will not be posting it until at least one of the two I am currently working on is complete. Working 3 stories at once is never gonna happen lol. So anywho I will stop wasting time here and get on with the good stuff :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack watched Elsa sleep peacefully on the bed as she lay in his arms. His fingers brushed her through her hair, oh how he has fallen for her. His eyes lingered over where the dark mark was still making its presence known. It bothered him so much, her heart has taken life and Pitch was there trying to take it back. He kissed her forehead gently before he slipped out from under her. She moaned a little, but accepted the pillows as she remained asleep. Jack chuckled as he got himself dressed and made his way out into the living room. He dropped onto the couch, trying to think of what they are going to need to do next.

Sandy should really be looking this mark of hers over. Though what North had said, she is in the early stages of which path her heart will ultimately take. Sandy may not even be able to do anything but repeat the information. Jack sighed, and wondered why Pitch was so desperately trying to get her back. If she was really nothing to him as he has stated to her many a times, why the sudden change? He glanced back at the room. Pitch only wants power and control. She shows nothing of control, but power? She did have his abilities, and at one time, Pitch's, but other than that she wasn't much different than himself.

He got back up to his feet to check on her once more. She was still sound asleep, but wanted to speak with North more about their situation. He knew she would be safe here, unable to be touched, or bothered by Pitch. He is weak and even Pitch knows he cannot risk coming here, let alone actually make it here. He went inside the room and gently woke her up. She opened her eyes and smiled, "What's the matter Jack?" He smiled, "Nothing, I am just going to talk with North some more. See what our next move is and what everyone else has to say. I will be back shortly."

She sat upright, "But what if he comes for me Jack?" He shook his head, "It's not possible Elsa, Pitch is weak. He may be strong, but not strong enough to make it all the way here. If he tried, he knows he will be at our mercy if he makes himself known." She nodded, "Okay Jack. I don't want to be a nuisance and ask to join you. I know how the others must feel about me." Jack took her chin in his hand gently, "You are not a nuisance. You are changing for the better Elsa. I know, I have seen it and felt it with you. I am sure you have as well." She smiled faintly and nodded, "I have Jack." He smiled and kissed her, she sighed into the kiss.

She felt the mattress beneath her back as he leaned her back. He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back, his fingers brushing her cheek, "Don't you worry Elsa, I will be back for you. In the mean time, think of happy thoughts." She felt his lips brush hers teasingly, "I don' think that will be too hard." He chuckled, "I would hope not." pecking her lips once more before pulling himself up. He smiled down at her, "I'll be back shortly, you are free to do whatever you want. I'll see you soon." as he walked out. Elsa stretched and slipped into the covers to sleep some more.

* * *

Pitch managed to make it back to his lair without any physical harm. Much to his surprise, his creation had managed to survive. She was much stronger than he ever though possible. He had to get her back, which won't be an issue with her heart being so fragile as it is. He already managed to get his darkness planted once more, it just needs the right push. A smirk slithered across his lips, "Soon my little pretty, I will have you back. Together we will put an end to these guardians, bringing forth an endless nightmare like never before."

He walked back and forth through his lair, formulating his next move. He knew they were no longer in Burgess. In fact he watched them leave for the North Pole, now that posed a problem. He, still regaining his srenght, wouldn't be able to make it past the first gate, let alone to the shop. Elsa wasn't entirely under his control like before, but could still manage to have some fun with her. He chuckled at the thought of her squirming under his control, the inability to fight back, or stop him from pursuing her. "Let us see how you can withstand the pain of what love can bring you. You wanted love, now experience the effects of it." as he morphed into the shadows.

His breathing was irregular as he landed on the ground with a grunt. He staggered to his feet as he stared ahead seeing the North Pole. He chuckled as he tried to catch his breath, "There we go. This should be close enough. Nice try Jack, but bringing her here wasn't as safe as you thought." as he closed his eyes. He searched for the small spark of darkness, "There we are my little pretty. Let us see what fun we can have together." his fist clenching as he focused on his nightmare.

Elsa was awoken when she felt a twinge arise in her chest. She looked down at her mark, it looked like it was pulsing slightly. She gently touched it as she examined it, but retreated when she felt it burn. She got up and out of the bed, her shirt she had put back on hanging low off her shoulders. She walked to the bathroom and to the sink where the mirror was. She looked into the reflection, but saw his instead. She gasped and back away, his laughter echoing the bathroom. She turned on her feet when she heard the door slam behind her.

"Hello my pretty, thought you were safe here didn't you? Jack is such a fool."

She turned to face the mirror, "What do you want Pitch? Why can't you just let me go, the way you did back in the mountains." He chuckled, "Because you and I were destined to rule together. After all I made you what you are." She shook her head, "Not anymore Pitch, I am nothing to you." His glowing yellow eyes taunted her, "You really think there is good to you? That you are learning all about love?" he bust out laughing. She glared, "Shut up Pitch!"

"You dare speak to me in such a manner?" his voice boomed through the room. She held her hands to her ears, he continued, "I only try to help you now from becoming hurt. Jack Frost is a lot of things, but someone who loves? No my dear, he's just using you." She glared at him, "You lie!" He only smirked at her, "Jack Frost may be a guardian and protector of fun, but that's all he knows; fun. He is the very mischievous and cunning creation the man in the moon brought forth. He doesn't know love therefore he cannot show it to you."

She shook her head, "He has shown me." Pitch laughed as he came closer to the glass of the mirror, "And just as naive as he is to think that fucking you is love. I could easily do the same to you, but because of what they say to you, I am the one who is wrong." She felt pain, and not from him, "Why does this hurt?" He chuckled, "That's what having a heart is all about my sweet. You feel this type of pain when you realize there is truth in what I say about his lies." She glared at him, "You are the one who is lying." He held his hands up in defense, "I am not the one who is claiming to love you, therefore your heart ache isn't from me."

She dropped down to her knees, "This can't be, he's helped me. So have the others." He reached his fingers to touch the glass, "Elsa, let me help you. I have done so before they manipulated you into this. Something so weak and defenseless." She shivered, "I am not weak." His eyes narrowed, "Yes my dear, you are. They made you like this and leave you alone. Jack left you alone again. I know he lied to you saying you are safe here, yet here I am." She gasped, Jack promised her she would be safe here, yet she was staring right at him. He coaxed her further, "Come my snow queen, you are so much more stronger than this. Come back to me."

She stood to her feet, "I can't, I need to talk to him." He shook his head, "He will only hurt you Elsa. He's hurting you now, I can still feel the connection between you and I." he lied. She glanced down at her mark, he grinned, "I can show you much more than he ever could." She screamed, "No! Go away!" as ice sparked from her fingers and out from the ground. He chuckled, "You need me as much as I need you. I can assure you, you will return to me."

She screamed and more ice sparked from the ground and pierced everything it came in contact with breaking and shattering things around her. His laughter continued to taunt her, "You see how strong and powerful you are, yet you let them contain you." She felt her body shake, "Just stop it!" He ignored her pleas, "When will you stop believing that you are capable of good? You were created from darkness, it will always be there no matter what lies they feed you." She felt the her finger tips grow colder and colder, "I am good." her tone low and cold. He chuckled, "Not even close. You just need to see that now."

She felt her fingers twitching with such power screaming for release, "Go away Pitch!" firing a blast shattering the mirror. The lights around her shattered as well leaving her in the dark room. It grew increasingly cold, his voice taunting her in her mind, "Leave me alone. Just please leave me alone!"

_Return to me Elsa. I am the only one who can truly help you._

She shook her head, "No, you only want to control me, use me for whatever you have planned. I won't help you."

_My dear, you need me. Once the Guardians see what you've done._

She felt her fingers twitching again, the room growing colder, "I haven't done anything."

_Oh you will. It's deep inside you, just like the spark that brought you back, it's just waiting for it's trigger._

She blocked out his voice, "Just leave me be!"

_Don't run from me Elsa._

"Just leave!" feeling her body shake.

"Elsa!"

She felt her fingers release her powers. Ice sparked when she heard his voice right behind her. She heard him grunt from the ice that shot from her hand like a blade. Her body shook as she turned to face him, "I said..."and she froze in her spot. She saw the ice like blade in her hand only to see Jack at the other end of it. She cried out as he fell to the ground, the ice blade protruding from his chest, "Jack!" as she tried to pull the ice out. Jack grunted, "H-hey it's...fuck!" feeling it being tugged. She stopped after not being able to pull it out. She stared at the blood on her hands, "Oh gods what have I done!"

Jack breathed irregularly trying to reach for her, she backed away, "Elsa, it's o-okay. You didn't m-mean it, look at me!" he demanded. She looked down at him, "He's right, I am evil." Jack shook his head, "No, h-he's playing you. Making y-you think you are. This w-was and accident." feeling his vision going blurry. She felt tears fall, his laughter filling the room once more. Black sand emerged through the door as his yellow eyes and sly smirk appeared in the darkness. Pitch stepped through, "Oh what power. How much I missed this. Thank you my dear, I couldn't have done it without you."

Jack winced on the floor, Elsa shook her head, "No, I didn't mean to." Pitch chuckled, "Oh, but you did. You stabbed him out of your rage. You thought it was me behind you, when it was him all along." Jack grunted, "Shut the hell up Pitch. Leave her alone!" his body gasping for air. Pitch glared down at him, "She will be coming with me. After all, she was the one to kill you off." Elsa gasped realizing what she just did, Jack shook his head feeling himself losing consciousness, "It was you who made her Pitch." Pitch chuckled as he knelt down for only him to hear, "Ah, but the others won't know that now will they." as he pushed on the ice blade.

Jack cried out in pain. His body gasped feeling it slip into darkness. His last memory was Pitch taking Elsa with him as she screamed for him. It wasn't for another few hours that North was notified of the situation from one of the Yetis about ice. Jack was brought back to his shop, North quickly took action. The others were notified and came immediately. North had managed to remove the ice blade, and watched as Jack's body froze the wound over. All they knew was Jack was in a coma state, his wound was that of an ice blade, and Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

**Alrighty everyone I'm a stop here, gotta love cliff hangers, though I hate being on the other end of them, it's fun at times to leave things like this to keep ya guessing lol. Anywho, hit me up with a review if you like, and I will see you all again next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok let us get this chapter up and going to I don't keep you guys in too much suspense lol. I do enjoy cliff hangers but I also like to pick up where I left off because I wanna get it out there and known lol. Anywho I will get on this now then :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack was finally cleaned up and laying in his unconscious state. North held a meeting with the rest of the guardians to discuss the situation at hand. "Everyone, I am sure you are all curious about what has happened. I only know as much as you do. Jack was found with an ice blade in his chest, only inches away from his heart. Elsa isn't anywhere to be found, but also among the chaos in the room was black sand. Without Jack's knowledge, or Elsa's side, I cannot say we will be able to determine what truly has happened." Tooth frowned, "But aside from Jack, she was the only one to have that sort of ability. Why would she do such a thing?"

North shook his head, "I am not entirely certain. Jack and I have been speaking with each other over this time since we found her. Since she was taken out by Pitch originally only to have survived. She is neither good, or evil. She is smack in the middle of a crossfire between us and Pitch, the good and the evil." Bunny snorted, "What proof do we have that says she isn't still working for Pitch? She was created by him from the beginning, who is to say he hadn't left a small trace of darkness inside just waiting to be set off." North sighed, "What proof do we have that says she is evil?" Bunny pointed to Jack, "I highly doubt Jack stabbed himself mate."

Tooth chimed in, "What has Manny said about all of this? I am sure he saw this, or something." North shrugged, "Silent as the stars Tooth, he hasn't spoken a word since he said that there was hope for her." Bunny crossed his arms, "Regardless we need to find her and Pitch. We need to set things right one way or the other." North frowned, "There will be no killing, that is not what we do Bunny." Tooth slumped down next to Jack, "So what of Jack then? Him being seriously wounded like this, Pitch must have gained some sort of power from this."

North nodded, "I am without a doubt he has indeed regained something from this. Taking us out will destroy what part in a child's life we protect. Jack being severely wounded, Pitch will be back in the game in no time. I fear what else may come of this and of Elsa." Bunny crossed his arms, "I don't like the sounds of any of this North. Pitch obviously took her back for a reason." North glared over to Bunny, "Exactly. Which is why we need to get her back. She has a heart beat now, she is taking on life. That being said, her heart can easily be persuaded either way. Do we really risk allowing Pitch to manipulate it?"

Bunny frowned, "I understand, but regardless of the fact, she almost killed one of us. I'd say she's already chosen her side." Tooth stood to her feet, "We don't know that for sure. You know as well as the rest of us that Pitch can be very manipulative. With her being in the state she is in, Pitch wouldn't have had to do much." her finger pointed to Bunny. He held back in defeat, "Alright, then what is the plan then?" North smiled, "We find Pitch before he can do anything further and find Elsa. Until Jack wakes, up, she is all we have." Tooth nodded but glanced back at Jack, "What are we to do about him?" North sighed, "He is safe here for now. Pitch doesn't know he isn't dead, we will keep it that way. Everyone return to your homes and I will contact you once it is time to make our move."

* * *

Pitch made it back to his lair with ease. He felt her continue to struggle in his grasp before he released her, "Enough!" She glared at him, "How could you?" she aimed her finger at him. He snorted, "How could I what? You were the one to stab him, not me my dear. If any person your finger should be pointing at, is you." She felt her body grow cold, what had she done? He smirked, "I told you all you needed was that slight push in the right direction. You are as cold and dark as I am. We were meant to be together. Stop denying it." his finger brushing against her face.

She slapped his hand away, "I hate you!" He chuckled, "Hatred, that's good. Another step in the right direction. So much for you being good." he mocked. She fired ice at him, "You made me kill him! It's all your fault!" He deflected it with his black sand, he grasped her arm and yanked her to him, "You killed him because you thought you were killing me. Your own hatred for me caused you to kill him. I didn't do a thing." throwing her to the ground. She winced feeling her body smack to the ground. She glared up at him, "If you would have just left me alone, none of this would have happened."

He glared down at her, "I saved you. If I had left you there, this would have happened eventually. Then where would you be? You would be at their mercy, just like you are now. You killed a Guardian my pretty, that is something unforgivable to them." She felt her heart ache and sink deeper into sadness, "I didn't mean to." He chuckled, "My dear, they don't see that as an accident. Now they will come for you. You best stop pointing fingers and embrace the facts. They will not want you." She looked up at him, "You didn't want me either Pitch. You made that very clear when you decided to finish me off. Now I am alive and for some reason you want me back."

He stood above her now, "We are connected Elsa, I made you from what little darkness I had left. I was just trying to prove a point, I could have easily brought you back, but then this happened. Proving that you are strong, powerful, and perfection. I need you back at my side and together we can do anything." She shook her head, "I don't want any of that. I just want Jack back!" He growled and yanked her back up roughly, "He is gone now. There is nothing you can do to change that. Now either accept my offer or be at the Guardians mercy. It's your choice."

She clenched her eyes shut, she wasn't sure what to do. She's lost Jack, the only person to show her anything. She feared both the Guardians and Pitch. She is just a puppet for Pitch to play with, or a target for the Guardians. She felt her eyes shot open when she felt his lips to her neck. He sighed, "I do care for you my pretty. I wouldn't allow the Guardians anywhere near you." Her mind began to race with confusion, "Join me once again. You haven't anything left to lose now." he coaxed. He pulled back looking into her dark blue eyes, she was very unsure.

She felt her chest burn, he was running his hand along her back, "Easy my sweet. Join me and together we can stop the Guardians from taking you away." his hand resting on her lower back. His other hand slid up between her breasts, his finger probing at the wound he had given her. She winced, his dark magic flowing into it, "Jack was the only one who understood you, the others didn't. They didn't trust you, and now you have given them more reason not to. Stay with me, and together we can make them pay for your loss." his yellow eyes glowing.

She felt the ache rise, losing Jack was making it more unbearable, but his darkness was feeding her. She was afraid of the others and what they will do to her when they find her. She felt his other hand snaking along her body, she shivered, he wasn't Jack. Sure there was feelings behind this, but not in a way Jack had showed her. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and she shoved him back with a blast of ice. He glared, as did she, "I will stay with you, but know this. I am not yours, nor will I ever be. I belonged to someone else and he is now gone. I will never belong to anyone."

He grinned, "Whatever you say my pretty. Now let us join permanently and bring and end to those pathetic defenders. Make them suffer for your loss." holding his hand for her. She glared at him before she set her hand into his, "Fine, but once this is over. We are finished." yanking her hand back and walking away. Pitch chuckled, "That's what you think my little pretty."

* * *

A week had passed for the Guardians and still no signs of Pitch, or Elsa. Jack still lay in his unconscious state and everyone was worried he may not recover at all. Tooth tended to his wound, but not much could be done since frost had covered it completely. She glanced over to Sandy who was keeping a look out, "Any sign of them Sandy?" He looked back at her and shook his head. North and Bunny had been out every day since they agreed to search for them. Pitch had kept themselves hidden well and each day that went on without a hint, made them worry for Elsa.

Tooth was brought back to Jack when he would mumble things here and there. It was all the communication he would make every now and then. Tooth sighed, "Come back to us Jack, we need you. Elsa needs you." The door burst open snapping both Sandy's and Tooth's attention. North and Bunny entered and were obviously exhausted. Tooth tried to smile, "Any sign of them?" Bunny grunted, "No, not a damn thing. North I am beginning to wonder if this is just pointless anymore." sitting down in a nearby chair. North sighed, "I know your frustration Bunny, but it's not like they just disappeared. They are out there, we will find them."

Bunny laughed halfheartedly, "I really want to believe they just disappeared. This is getting old mate." Tooth sighed, "This can't be good. Being silent for this long, I fear we may have lost Elsa. What are we to tell Jack when he wakes." Bunny snorted, "If he wakes." She glared at him, "Don't you dare say that!" Bunny held his hands up in defense, "I want him to wake up as much as you do Tooth, but one week and no signs of change, I'm hating to say this, but I am starting to have my doubts." North stepped in, "Jack was nearly killed, this wound will take time. It wasn't human inflicted, it was magic. Therefore will take time, how much of that I am not sure of."

Bunny sighed, "So now what North? We keep looking for something that isn't wanting to be found?" North glanced over to Bunny, "It's not a matter of wanting to be found, or not. It's a matter of when he is going to strike. Has he been difficult to find, yes, but that isn't Pitch. He will hide and linger in the shadows until he's ready. Then he will want to be found." Tooth nodded, "That's what scares me the most." as she pulled a blanket over Jack. She watched his brow furrow and wince from pain, "North! I think he's dreaming!" North came over, "Jack! Jack can you hear us my friend?"

His body just remained limp on the bed, his mouth slightly parted as he gasped for air. North waved his hand, "Sandy, can you look into his dream for us?" Sandy came over and nodded, pressing his hands to either side of Jack's head. Sandy concentrated on the dream a moment before he pulled back. North looked down at him, "What did you see my friend?" Sandy flashed signs explaining that Jack was reliving what looked to be his last moments before he passed out. Sandy continued to explain that Elsa was screaming at someone when he came in, all around him was ice and another voice, Jack ran in only to have an ice blade stab him. Elsa was terrified with what she had done, another voice came clear, Pitch was there haunting her and took her from him.

North frowned, "So Pitch did have something to do with this. True she did stab him, but out of fear. We have to look harder, we have to get her away from him." Bunny sighed, "I'm with you North. I am sorry for being the doubter." North chuckled, "But you meant well, that's all that matters. Now, we should prob-"

All eyes glanced to the door, as a loud commotion was carrying on outside. Everyone jumped to their feet to see what was going on. North swung the door open, all around them, yetis and elves were running about. Black sand slithered like snakes along the paths, fearlings taking shape taking on anything they found in their path. North growled, "Everyone, Pitch is here. I need one of you to stay with Jack, the rest with me." Tooth stood up, "I will stay with Jack, be safe everyone." as she went over to his side.

The rest ran out into the village, taking out as many fearlings at they could. Sandy used his golden sand to stop the flow of black sand from making more. Pitch's laughter filled the air, "Oh my dear old friends, have you missed me, I sure missed the likes of you." North shouted, "Pitch, you've gone too far this time." Pitch kept himself hidden, "I haven't done a thing North! Jack should have kept his distance, he fell to another's hands, not my own." North took out more fearlings, "We know what happened!" Pitch mocked, "Do you now, and how would you know this? Jack is gone and I have my snow queen. Sounds to me like you're stalling the inevitable." appearing with a sand spear swinging towards him.

North barely blocked the blow, "We have other ways of knowing Pitch." throwing him back. Pitch chuckled, "Doesn't matter, there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am much stronger than I was before, and I have her." pointing behind him. North turned and felt a blast of ice knocking him back. Bunny lept over to help him up, "Oi, what's the matter with you?" Elsa glared at them, "I am not a fool, I know you're angry with what I have done. I am here to stop you from getting to me." North got to his feet, "Elsa, we know it was an accident. You have to listen to us, Pitch is only using you." She began to breathe heavy, "He saved me."

Pitch appeared behind her, "Amazing what a week can do North. The heart is such a weak and fragile little thing." North glared, "Elsa, this isn't what Jack would have wanted." She shot ice daggers towards them, "How would you know! He's gone!" she screamed. Both of them dodged her attacks, as she just screamed at them, "He's never coming back! He was the only one who cared!" Pitch chuckled as they continued their feud, but something wasn't right and he needed to find out why. He slithered away to find a missing Guardian, Sandy took notice and followed.

North and Bunny kept on their toes as they tried to fight her storm of ice. North shouted back, "Elsa, we know you're in pain. You need to let us help you!" She glared at them, "You just want to destroy me! I have nothing left!" Bunny threw his boomerang at her to knock her back, "I am here to help you too Elsa. I know I was the first to hate you, but I've seen the truth too." She barely dodged the first boomerang, but felt the second knocking her down. She winced, "Why should I believe you, any of you!" she demanded. North held his hand out, "Elsa, you just have to trust us." She got to her feet, her eyes were cold, "No." as she blasted snow towards them.

Tooth managed to hide Jack in case something bad happened. She heard him chuckle and she got in a defense stance. He toyed with her, "I thought there was someone missing. Why oh why is the little fairy hiding back here in the shop? What are we hiding in here?" She followed his shadow on the walls, "Go to hell Pitch!" He laughed, "My we are in quite the mood, obviously there is something here worth protecting. Let's see what it is shall we." as the lights went out.

Tooth held her ground as she tried to locate him, black sand snatched her by the ankle and dragged her to the ground. She yelped when she fell to the ground, "Pitch you coward!" He laughed more, "You are nothing against me my dear. Now let me see-Ahhh, that's what we're hiding." as she watched the door slowly swing open. Jack lay unconscious on the floor, she glared, "You stay away from him!" Pitch appeared behind her, "Why do you keep him locked away? Oh, she didn't kill him after all did she?"

Tooth swung her blade at him, he hissed feeling it hit his leg. She managed to escape his sand and took off towards Jack. Pitch growled, "Oh we want to play with knives do we, fine then." slipping into the shadows. All was quiet, Tooth stood next to Jack ready for anything. Sandy appeared in the room next, she gasped, "Sandy, he's here! Get Jack out of here!" Sandy nodded, but felt a blow of black sand knocking him back, "Not so fast little man. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sandy brought forth golden ropes and whipped them at Pitch. Tooth hoisted Jack up and made they way towards the exit. Pitch glared, "No!" slipping into the shadows again.

Sandy helped, Tooth yanked the door before feeling black tendrils wrap around her leg. She yelped feeling her body being dragged back along the floor, "Sandy!" Sandy glanced back, Pitch was at the other end, his eyes glowing demonically in the darkness, "Who is it gonna be Sandman, Jack, or the fairy?" Tooth sliced with her blade, "Sandy just get Jack out of here!" Sandy felt angry, but nodded and left the room. Pitch chuckled, "Tsk tsk, I shall get him back, but first I will deal with you."

Tooth yelled at him, "We will stop you Pitch! We always do!" Pitch chuckled grasping her hand with the blade, "Oh I am far from worried. Jack may not be dead, but his wounds having given me more strength than ever before. I wonder what more I can gain from you." Tooth yelped feeling the blade fall from her bend hand. Pitch threw her to the ground, he picked up the blade and slowly walked over to her. She went to fly away, but his tendrils had her pinned, "You are such a coward Pitch!" Pitch chuckled, "No matter what you think of me, I am undefeated. Do inform the others for me."

She glared back at him, "Inform them of what?" His hand pinned her head to the ground, "They're next." using the blade with his other. Tooth felt the blade at her back and began to go down, he scream echoing through the room. Pitch laughed, "Not so much a fairy anymore without your wings." feeling his power growing more. He got to his feet, "I'll be seeing you." as he slipped into the shadows. Tooth felt weakened and cried on the floor.

Elsa was fighting back at the Bunny and North still when she saw Pitch. She made a veil of snow as she made her way towards him. They were unable to see much, nor stop her from leaving. Pitch took her hand and both of them slipped into the shadows. The snow stopped and the two were exhausted. Bunny glanced at North, "I don't think we can save her mate. She has too much hatred inside her towards us. Pitch used that to his advantage." North sighed and shielded his sword, "Indeed, but now is not the time for doubt. She can still be helped, if she only knew Jack was still here."

Sandy came back, Jack in tow, flashing signs. North glanced, "What happened my friend! Where's Tooth?" he asked concerned. Sandy flashed more signs that Pitch found Jack, Tooth was last with him. Bunny frowned, "But we just saw Pitch here? Tooth!" as he took off running towards the shop. North and Sandy followed, Jack in North's arms. Bunny was first to the shop, the lights were still out, "Tooth! Where are ya darlin'?" looking around for her. She gasped in pain on the ground, "B-Bunny?" Bunny heard her and found her on the floor, "What happened!" as he went to pick her up, but froze when she cried out in pain.

North made it to the doorway, "Is she okay?" Bunny sighed, "No, she's injured, badly North." as he picked her up gently as he could. He walked over and out of the shop, "Pitch cut off her wings." North's eyes widened, Sandy felt ashamed for leaving her, "Pitch is gaining more power, we have to stop him." Bunny just held Tooth in his arms, "I hear you loud and clear mate. Pitch must be stopped at all costs."

**Okay here we go lol more of a cliff hanger, but not as bad as the last one lol. Man I went dark there, but hey Pitch is gaining more powers and yeah must be stopped :) So anywho, hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Man oh man I thought my days off would never get here lol So now I can work on this chapter for this story and the other chapter for my other story lol. Anywho I won't waste anymore time here I will get right into this lol. Don't worry I haven't forgotten these I just lose my free time even on my days off lol. So yeah lets get going. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Back inside the shop, Bunny was busy tending to Tooth's wounds. North and Sandy were discussing the matter at hand. It was obvious Pitch has become strong after wounding Jack, and without a doubt even more stronger now that he's wounded Tooth. North glanced over to the two, "How's it coming Bunny?" He sighed, "Could be better, but not much more I can do on my end. Just gonna have to wait for this to heal on it's own." Tooth winced, "Pitch must be stopped before he does any further damage. First Jack and now this. I do not want to think what he will do to anyone else." as she stood up from the chair.

Bunny caught her as she wobbled, "Maybe you shouldn't be getting up just yet." helping her sit back down. She nodded, North glanced up at the moon, "Manny my friend, now more than ever, we could use your help." as he went to check on Jack. Jack was back on the cot, North patted his shoulder, "Come on Jack, we need you back with us." as he moaned in his sleep. Sandy flashed signs about Elsa. North shrugged, "I am not sure what is going to become of her. She is obviously hurting and angry at the loss of Jack. She is unaware that he isn't dead. Pitch is only using that part against her to get her to cooperate." Bunny sighed, "As much as this pains me to say, but we need to get her to Jack, or Jack to her."

North nodded, "Indeed, but with Jack still unconscious and Pitch much stronger than he's ever been, both sides pose a problem." Tooth looked up, "There has to be a way to wake him up. His wound seems to be healed enough." Bunny rolled his eyes, "He's probably being lazy like always and just soaking up a huge nap while we all get our asses kicked." Jack groaned from his spot on the cot, all eyes looked over to him. North raised an eyebrow, "Bunny, say something like that again." trying an idea. Bunny smirked, "Oh with pleasure." rubbing his hands together. He got up and stood next to him, "Oi, Jack, get your lazy carcass up. You're starting to stink up the place."

Another groan was heard, Bunny grinned his hand moving towards Jack, "Too easy mate. How about I just take this nice hoodie of yours and-OI!" feeling his hand grasped. Jack mumbled, "Don't touch the hoodie." his voice cracked. North laughed, "Leave it to your two's love hate relationship to wake you up." Jack winced as he slowly opened his eyes, "What happened?" North stood close, "You've been out for a while now my friend. Didn't think you were ever going to wake up." Jack went to sit up, but fell back onto his back gasping in pain, "What the?" his hand running along his chest. North stopped him, "Easy, you're wound appears to still be sensitive. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

Jack ran his hands over his face, "Uh, not really. Just remember hearing Elsa screaming upstairs then nothing." His eyes widened in realization, "Where is she!? Is she okay?" North sighed, "She is the one who put you here in this situation, but it was an accident. Pitch has her now." Jack pulled himself up wincing as he did, "What do you mean by all of this?" Tooth muttered, "Pitch was taunting her, you came in and she stabbed you with ice. He took her with him. He convinced her that you were dead, that we would hate her." Jack growled, "But I'm fine now, why didn't any of you stop him?"

North sighed, "We tried, but only hours ago, Pitch attacked us. After wounding you, he gained more power, now he is even more powerful now that he hurt Tooth." Jack glanced over at her, his eyes widened when he noticed her wings missing, "Pitch did that?" Bunny nodded, "He did, trying to get to you. He is aware you didn't survive and went to take you out. Tooth stayed behind to fight him off while Sandy brought you away." Jack felt his shoulder sink, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming." North placed a hand on his shoulders, "Jack, this wasn't your fault. What we need to do now is stop Pitch and get Elsa away from him. She is incredibly strong herself. We cannot have Pitch darkening her new heart."

Jack nodded, "So what do we do?" North smiled, "We get you to her. Once she see's that you are alive, I am sure she will come around. Right now she is in a lot of emotional pain and needs to know the truth." Jack sighed, "Alright. Now just how are we to stop Pitch this time?" North shrugged, "We will work something out, like always." trying to sound positive. Bunny rolled his eyes, "Not a very convincing speech there mate." North shrugged, "It's best I have. Now lets check out your wound before we go barreling in. Tooth you will definitely sit this one out." Tooth shook her head, "I want to help too. I'll be fine with a little rest before hand." North sighed, "Alright, but first we plan, then we go."

* * *

Back in Pitch's lair, Pitch brought them back with ease. Elsa wandered away from him to her chambers. Pitch watched her, "What has you so troubled, we managed to wound one of them?" She turned and glared at him, "I don't care about that." Pitch narrowed his eyes, "You should since they will only come after you." She rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to think I am just helping you and your ever growing ego with power." as she turned away. He growled sending a black tendril towards her to stop her, "You dare speak to me like that?" yanking her to the ground.

She grunted when she fell on her knees, she fired ice at him knocking his magic off, "I will speak however I want. You enjoy toying with me, taunting me, breaking me down, and for what? So you can have your pathetic revenge against them, grow ever so powerful and rule the world with darkness. You remind me all the time how I would be nothing without you, but lets be clear Pitch, you wouldn't be in your position if it weren't for me." the room growing colder by the second. Pitch brushed the ice off, "It appears my little pretty, just how destined we are for each other. How neither of us can exist without the other." walking towards her.

She got to her feet, "I don't care what you think we are to each other. I don't consider you anything. I know you injured another Guardian, but I gain nothing from it. No satisfaction. Makes me wonder why I should even continue. They don't want to hurt me, they just want you." He stopped in front of her, "And just where will you go? Out there you have nothing. Not since you killed Jack." She glared, "You shut your damn mouth about him." He chuckled, "I only state the facts my sweet. You were the one to kill Jack Frost. You leave me now, you will forever be alone." his fingers brushing her face.

She slapped his hand away, "I'd rather be alone than be with someone like you." His hand gripped around her neck, pushing her back against a wall. She gasped trying to claw his hand away. He glared down at her, "I made you what you are. You have a dark side to that new heart of yours. You are a strong and powerful being now. I will have you at my side. I suggest staying my little pretty. I can easily take you out, only this time you will never come back." She stopped fighting him, "Then do it Pitch. I want to know just how much you mean when you say you need me and want me at your side." He gripped tighter, "You call my bluff? Quite a risky little thing for you. I am powerful myself, having you by my side only aids me more, but still manageable without you." She dropped her hands to her side, "Then y-you should have nothing left to l-lose, just like me Pitch."

Pitch growled, his grasp tighter before he released her roughly to the ground. She coughed and gasped on the ground, "J-just as I thought. Not all powerful and m-mighty as you say." as she staggered to her feet. He glared at her, "Don't test me. I may not kill you, but don't think you won't be punished." She turned to walk away, "Okay Pitch." as she went to her chambers. Pitch growled in frustration, how she irritated him so, but yet there was a dark side to her that caught his attention. Elsa shut the door to her chambers and collapsed on the bed feeling tears fall. Her heart still ached for Jack, how guilty she felt for betraying him. More tears fell, "I'm so sorry Jack, I never meant to hurt you. I miss you so much it hurts." as she pulled her knees to her chest.

The room grew colder, ice and frost crept along the walls, cracking the glass of the windows once it reached them. Snow fell from the ceiling, covering a small layer over everything it touched. She just rolled out onto her bed staring up at the snowflakes that fell all around. The cold around her began to slowly numb the dullness she felt inside. She heard her door open, darkness slipping into the room. Her eyes stared over to where the black sand coiled along the frost and ice. She saw his shadow figure standing a few feet from her, "I can feel your pain, let me help you to rid of it once and for all." She rolled her head back to stare up at the ceiling, "Impossible. He's gone and it's all my fault."

Pitch stood next to her staring down at her, her eyes were vacant, "But that is where we can do something about it. Together. Cold and dark, what could possible go better together than that?" his fingers brushing along her cheek. She felt his fingers trace her cheek, to her lips, across her jaw, down her neck, slowly reaching lower. She hissed when she felt the burning of her dark wound. His finger pressing against it, "It's almost there, you just need to let him go. He is gone and never coming back." She felt her body gasping for air, her hand meeting where his was holding firmly. He sat down next to her, "Just embrace it, and together we can have whatever we want."

She clenched her eyes shut, "There is nothing left that I want." His finger left her wound, she sighed in relief, "Surely you could find something in this world that you could want." She opened her eyes to meet his very close, "And just what could I possibly have that could take his place?" He chuckled, "You could always have me." leaning closer. She turned her head away, "No. You would never be him." His lips found her jaw moving towards her lips, "How would you know unless you try?" She jerked her head away from his attempts, "Because you know nothing of what it feels like." He chuckled again, his lips gliding across her neck, "I know what feels good as do you."

She felt his body lean over hers, his lips moving along her neck and lower. She gripped his shoulders, "It won't ever be the same with you!" His hands grasped hers pinning them above her head, "So quick to judge you are. Just sample it and see." his lips meeting hers. She jerked her head to the side, "Just stop Pitch. I don't belong to you, or anyone." His lips found her neck again before going down between her breasts. She cried out feeling his lips kissing her wound, causing the darkness to burn inside. He smirked against her skin, "Feels good my little pretty, the darkness growing strong inside. Embrace it, live by it, you won't ever feel pain again. It will all go away." his tongue swirling around it.

She writhed beneath him, feeling its power trying to consume her. His voice echoing in her ears, "That pretty little heart beat of yours, I want it to beat no more." his lips brushing along the exposed skin there. She whimpered feeling weak against his dark powers. Her mind slowly fading towards it, "I told you love would destroy you. Now you have no one left to show you that." She gasped as her eyes snatched opened, he stared back into hers, "Now embrace the darkness and forget it all." his eyes glowing. She felt her hands grow cold and soon heard his cries of pain. Pitch recoiled as far away, ice protruding from his hands, he glared at her.

She quickly was on her feet, "I will never forget Pitch. I refuse too. We are done." She watched as his hands seep his black sand to push the ice out, "Like hell we are." She shot more ice and frost his way, "You stay away from me. I'd rather be alone than hated." as the snow began to pick up in a fury around them. Pitch fired his sand tendrils towards her, "You are not going anywhere!" Elsa easily blocked his attacks on her with ice shields, "Watch me!" as large ice spiked from the ground, walls, the ceiling, everywhere. Pitch lept back as they grew whenever he stepped too close, "Just what do you think you are going to accomplish on your own?"

She glared, "I don't need you to find that out. I can do that myself." her tone threatening. Snow erupted around them, tearing a hole in the side of the lair. Pitch watched as she walked away, the blizzard following with her. He had created a powerful thing, and now it was roaming free and nothing left to lose.

**Alrighty my lovelies let us pause here, I just wanted to get this out. I started it last night and then finished it today. Now I am to go and work on the other chapter and hopefully get that one posted as well tonight :) I know once I have finished this I can work more on my other story, which I am guilty of I was kinda playing around with it a bit, still needs work though, not near ready for a first chapter let alone an entire story lol. Anywho hit me up with a review and I will see you all again :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys I am back and note to those who may not read the other story I have going, I am going to be pretty much open with more time with writing. I being a dork ended up breaking my leg earlier this week so no work for me for a while lol So I will be able to write more, but won't always be spending all the free time (which is a good bit now lol) typing, but more than usual lol. so yeah I won't keep ya here much longer, will get to the good stuff here lol. As always to do not own any of these characters.**

Jack paced the shop just waiting to go and find Elsa and bring her back. It had been hours since they last spoke with each other, and other than Tooth in the room with him resting, he was left alone with his thoughts. He knew Elsa hadn't meant what she did, she acted out of fear thanks to Pitch. Pitch took advantage of her and was possibly filling her head with all sorts of darkness. Pitch is plotting everyone's downfall, with Elsa at his side. He managed to gain power to take down Tooth after his own wound, but would it also slow back down now that he was healed?

Tooth stirred in her spot on a cot, "Mm, Jack, enough pacing already. We will go as soon as we can. North promised." Jack sighed and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry. For everything. I should have done a better job at keeping her away from Pitch. Maybe none of this would have happened." Tooth opened her eyes to look at him, "Jack, none of this is your fault. Pitch would have found a way around all of this one way or another. He had his intentions and managed to get his grasp on it. Now we just need to stop him and get Elsa back. I just hope she's okay after all of this."

Jack nodded and leaned back in the chair, "I hope so too, Tooth. I really do." Both of them glanced over to the door as North came in followed by Sandy. Jack sat up, "What's up North?" He walked over to them, "Something is happening Jack, and I believe it has something to do with Elsa." Jack raised and eyebrow, "How so?" North continued, "Go outside and see for yourself." pointing to the door. Jack got up and walked towards the door and left. Outside, was freezing cold, snow and ice blurred together in the wind as it scattered everywhere. North was right behind him, "Jack, she is tipping the balance of nature. We have to find her."

Jack glanced back at him, "Something must have happened, she doesn't know what she's doing." North nodded, "I understand Jack, but she must be found. She could do serious damage if not contained." Jack nodded, "Then what are we going to do?" North glanced down at Sandy, "We are going to have to go out in groups since going out alone will be just asking for trouble with Pitch in his current power state. Tooth will remain here, until she is well enough." Jack nodded, "Fine, who's coming with me then?" North nodded, "I will be at your side, while Bunny and Sandy will search together. Now let's be off." as he and Jack left together.

* * *

Pitch paced his lair, trying to figure out how he would get his little creation back on his side. She had been gone for hours on her own, and already he noticed a difference in the atmosphere. He was drawn to the exit when he first heard the howling of the wind. Upon exiting, he noticed the drop in temperature and the ice/snow flurrying around. She was still created after Jack, her powers were out of control. She was hurting from losing Jack obviously, but also was now angered. He chuckled to himself, "My, my I have let loose a ticking time bomb. I must work quickly and carefully if I am to get her back."

He glanced around as the ice and snow scattered everywhere, the ice freezing over anything it touched except life forms. He enjoyed the devastation she was able to cause, now he just needs it controlled for his use. He slithered into the shadows to begin his search for his little pet. He scowered the lands, but finding the source was proving to be challenging. He growled in frustration, she couldn't have gone very far. He just needed time, but it was proving to be impossible. He tried to pinpoint where the strongest part of the storm was coming from, but it wasn't working. Everywhere around him, there were stronger waves of the storm as well as weaker spots.

He had to think, where would she go? She only had Jack outside of himself, but he was gone. She had no way of getting to the North Pole where Jack's body was, but also she didn't know it was there. Then it dawned on him. He quickly maneuvered through the shadows to be brought out into the middle of the woods. Ahead was the house where it all began and ended for her. He grinned to himself as he approached the house and soon entered. He glanced around the empty place, before he heard soft cries from upstairs.

He walked up the stairs following the sound as it grew louder as he grew closer. He paused outside the door before he slowly pushed it open. Inside on the floor, she sat with her knees brought to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks, her body wracking with sobs. He carefully approached her, "Elsa?" trying to call her name. Ice spikes slowly began to grow from the floorboards with each step he took. He paused, so did the spikes, "My dear you are causing quite the little mess out there. Perhaps you should calm down a bit."

He watched as the ice began to tint yellow, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out. He looked back down at her, she sat there unchanged. He went to step forward again, a new spike shot out, Pitch barely dodged it, "Easy now my pretty. Wouldn't want another death on your hands." The yellow in the ice became more intense, it was obviously triggered by her emotions. At the moment he couldn't figure out if it was sadness, or anger, but couldn't risk fiddling around with it too much. He took a step back, the spikes did as well, "As much as I enjoy watching the world fall to your little fiascle here, you might want to wait on doing such a thing."

The yellow dimmed slightly, her mouth parted in a gasp. He managed to step closer, "We don't want a huge disaster on our hands now do we?" She glared at him, "Since when would you care for anyone except yourself?" she demanded. He eyed her, "I have to in order to maintain fear. You destroy humans, there is nothing left." She shook her head, "I could just destroy you, then there will be nothing left in this world to fear." He smirked, "No, it would only be you they would fear then. I am the nightmare king, you rid of me, they would only fear you more."

The spikes on the floor surged forward, Pitch lunged back, the yellow brightened again. She glared, "I am not a monster like you Pitch. Now just leave me alone." He shook his head, "Not until you control yourself, and who better to help you with that than me?" Her eyes narrowed, "You just want me to help you so you can gain more power. I mean nothing to you, I never have and never will. Now get out. You are not welcome here." her stare was as ice cold as her tone. Pitch held his ground, "You really think you could stop me from getting to you? I am much stronger than when I first created you. I can easily drag you out of here, kicking and screaming if I must."

She didn't budge, "You think me weak, but you are very wrong Pitch. I am never joining you. We are done. Now get out!" the spike inching towards him. He snorted, "We are far from done you and I. We still have much work to do, it was your soul purpose, the very reason I created you." watching as ice spiked towards him. He smashed it with his black sand, she shouted at him, "And you destroyed me therefore freeing me from your damn control. I am no longer for you to control as you please." firing more ice shards his way. Pitch morphed into the shadows to avoid injury.

Elsa got to her feet and glared all around her, "You pathetic coward, always hiding in the dark when things get too rough for you to handle. You sit and lurk, waiting for the right moment to use your pathetic attempts to take someone out." His laughter filled the air, "You think you have me all figured out, but you forget what more I am capable of." as sand creatures appeared. She glared and immediately froze them in their spots as they shattered the next, "Keep hiding you coward." He continued to maneuver before coming out, "You want to face me head on, fine then, have it your way." launching his black sand at her.

She felt it hit her, but no pain happened. She glared back at him only to find him no loner there. She was still in the house, but everything around her was free from their previous exertions. She shook her head, had she only imagined everything? She then heard his laughter, she glanced around trying to find him. His voice filled the air around her, "Well now look what I have trapped inside my own little world of fun. There's no escaping me my sweet, you're in my reality now." She saw black sand drip around her, along the walls, red tinted it, she gasped; it was blood.

He laughed, "Mm yes, the blood of those that will fall from your little show of pain and suffering. But what else is here." She turned when she heard the familiar cries from upstairs, her eyes wide with fear. She felt herself tugged towards it, pulling up the stairs and down the hall. She felt the pain in her chest arise as she got closer. She stopped outside the door to see herself screaming in torment. Jack appeared, she gasped as she watched the ice blade pierce his chest. Elsa screamed and fell to the ground crying, "Stop!"

Pitch chuckled, "You wanted to face the nightmare king, here you have it then. I know your fears my little pretty, witness them now." She closed her eyes tightly, blocking the noises with her ears, "Enough!" He stood next to her, "It can all go away if you just let me help you. Be with me and this will all go away. Just like a bad dream." holding his hand to her. She glanced at it, shaking her head, "No!" He grew impatient, "I grow tired of your constant rejection, you will be with me!" yanking her up.

She gasped feeling everything around her return to normal once more. Pitch managed to get to her without her ice posing a threat. She glared, "Let go of me!" He shook his head, "I acquire your assistance still and I intend to have it." he hissed. She felt her body slammed roughly into the wall behind her, he began to form a black sand blade. He eyed her, "I will just fix what little pathetic light you still hold in that heart of yours for good." placing the tip to her first wound. She grasped where his hand was, ice sparked from her fingertips, "NO!"

Elsa soon felt her body collapse to the floor. Panicking, she ran her fingers along her chest, she felt no evidence of his blade. She then heard Pitch hiss in pain as he was sent flying back away from her. She watched North charge towards Pitch to keep him back. She had no idea what was going on, but soon froze when she felt someone hoist her up to her feet. She felt afraid, but strong cold hands held her against their body. She turned her face only to meet his, she felt her heart aching as the painful memory flooded her mind once more. She stared in disbelief, "N-no." was all she managed to whimper out.

He stared at her pulling her to him, "It's alright Elsa. I am here." She shook her head, her body shaking with overwhelming sensations, "You can't be. You can't be because of me." she cried. Jack continued to hold her struggling form, "Elsa, I swear to you I am here. I am right here with you now and I am never letting you go." pulling her back for her to see. Tears pooled from her eyes as she stared in disbelief, "This isn't real, it just can't be." He brushed her tears away, but they kept coming, "This is real, I am real. I promise you." pressing his forehead to hers. She felt her lips quiver, "I-I..." as she felt the rush consume her and she blacked out.

**Okies yeah I will stop here. Man even having more time, I still took my time to get this going lol. Hopefully it will come easier and I especially don't wanna rush this lol. But yeah hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all again soon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE WE GO! The long awaited chapter 16 lol. I won't waste any time here I will let you have at this chapter. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack and the rest managed to slip away from Pitch's attack, as well as get Elsa back with them. They all knew this was far from being over, but needed to get Elsa away before Pitch tried anything. Elsa remained unconscious several hours after they returned to the North Pole. Tooth agreed to watch over her while she was still recovering from her wing loss. North approached Jack, "Jack, you and I both know that Pitch is not going to let this opportunity slip away. I am surprised we managed to get away as easily as we did, but that also makes me wonder what his plan of attack is. He has enough strength to be fatal to one of us alone, so we must stick together when we face him."

Jack nodded, "I know, it was foolish of me to go without you, but I had to save her. She was so close to being lost to him, I couldn't live with myself if I had let that happen." Bunny sighed, "I understand your feelings for her mate, I really do. We just need to be extra careful now and figure out how to stop Pitch." North nodded, "I agree with Bunny on this one. Besides, it seems Elsa held her guard well enough to keep Pitch at bay." Jack snorted, "Yeah, but he still managed to get to her." North sighed, "That may be true, but she is stronger than we give her credit for. Pitch obviously noticed that and tried to take her back with more intent. He was obviously threatened by her."

Bunny grinned, "Perhaps we have something to use against him then. If he is threatened by her, she could be very helpful to us." Jack crossed his arms, "We aren't just going to use her as bate Bunny. We don't even know what sort of state she is in. Last I recall you were all telling me how lost she was, how much pain she was in because she believes I'm dead. She only saw me seconds before she fainted. So until she wakes up, we have no idea what she will, or will not do." North nodded, "Fair point Jack. We are going to have to wait and see what happens. That and keep a look out for any sort of darkness, anything that looks out of the ordinary. Pitch is waiting for his moment, and he will not cease once he has it."

"JACK!"

All looked towards the door when they heard Tooth call for him and rushed out the door. They ran down the hall towards North's office and stopped when they saw ice spiking from the walls and where Tooth was standing outside the door. North checked on Tooth, "Are you alright? What happened?" Tooth looked nervous, "Elsa woke up and panicked. She's backed into a corner and the ice keeps coming if you approach her." Bunny shivered at the cold, "Oi, you better handle this one mate." as he looked to Jack. He nodded, "Okay." as he cautiously entered the room.

North called out to him, "Be careful Jack." Jack waved his hand to say he's got this. He carefully maneuvered past the ice, when he saw her curled on the ground. He stopped a few feet from her, "Elsa?" Her body remained still as she stared blankly in front of her. Jack stepped closer, a spike emerged from the ground and he backed off, "Elsa, it's me. Everything is going to be ok, but you need to calm down." He watched as her body tensed, but the ice began to pull back slightly. Jack took a breath, "I promise I am right here with you now. Just let me in Elsa." as he tried to step closer.

No ice spiked, but she shook her head, "This isn't real. He's in my head, this isn't real." she whimpered. Jack stood close now and knelt down before her, "This is real. I am real." his hand slowly reaching to hers. Her eyes remained focused and lost in space, "It can't be real, he's not here, I killed him." Jack took her hand, her breath hitched in her throat, "Elsa, look at me, feel me. I am right here with you." He watched as a tear slid down her cheek, "Believe Elsa." His hand gently grasped her chin and slowly turned her to face him. Her luminous blue eyes looked so empty and lifeless as they stared at him.

She gasped as she felt his thumb gently stroke her cheek. His eyes were leveled with hers, "Elsa, it's me. I'm right here." Her voice cracked, "J-Jack?" as she slowly came back to. He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm right here." Her hand slipped up to where his was, "You feel so real, Jack?" He pressed his forehead against hers, "I am real Elsa. Come back to me please." as he felt her slender fingers grasp around his. She felt tears slide down more, "Jack you're here." as she held onto him for dear life. He smiled, "Yes, I am. I will never leave you Elsa, never."

Elsa wrapped her arms around him, "Oh gods you are here. You're really here." she cried. Jack just held her tightly, "It's okay, everything's okay." as he comforted her. She buried her face into his chest, "Please don't ever leave me again." He continued to hold her, "Shh, it's alright my love. I'm right here and will never leave you Elsa, I promise." He pulled her back, his hands cupping her face as his thumbs brushed away her tears, "I'm not going anywhere, I am here to stay." as he gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back after a second, her lips parted slightly as she remembered what it was like all over again.

She glanced at him, "I'm so sorry Jack, it was all my fault." He shook his head, "No, it was Pitch's fault." She shivered at the name, "I'm scared of him Jack." He nodded, "We will stop him Elsa. Right now, we need to keep you safe. Pitch is much stronger than when you first knew him. He needs you back and we cannot let him." She shook her head, "I don't want to go with him." He nodded, "He won't have you Elsa. I promise you that, but let's get you taken care of first. After that we will go from there." She nodded, "Okay Jack."

Jack walked them out of the room and towards the others who were waiting with anticipation. North smiled, "Wonderful Jack, glad to see she's come around a little." Elsa flinched at the sound of his voice, her eyes darting over the others. Jack held her firmly, "Easy snowflake, everything is alright." She shivered, "They don't like me very much Jack." North sighed, "That is my fault Elsa, we came after you when we should have been more supportive like Jack. You were something more and we see that now."

Jack nodded, "See, we're all on the same side." Bunny snickered, "Yeah and now we have something Pitch is afraid of." Jack glared, "Not now Bunny." Elsa glanced up at him, "What is he talking about?" Jack shook his head, "Nothing, we will talk more, right now lets just get you settled." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Darlin' he's afraid of you." She sighed, "I don't think that's true, he's more concerned about gaining power and taking everything out." Bunny nodded, "Exactly, he went after you because you are strong. Right now, we need all the strength we can get to take him out now."

North nodded, "Indeed we do, but right now she is not mentally ready to take him on face to face." Sandy came in flashing signs about the globe, North glanced at him, "Come on, let us see what is going on." as the rest followed Sandy back to the room. They entered and spotted the globe, darkness crept along the globe, snuffing out the golden lights one by one. Bunny crossed his arms, "We may have to face him ready, or not North. Looks like Pitch is ready to play." Elsa glanced at Jack, "I'm scared." Jack looked down at her, "Me too, but right now we can't think like that. We will defeat him, together." North glanced over at them, "The lights are fading fast everyone, let us see what chaos he is bringing forth. Tooth, do you think you can manage coming with us?"

Tooth nodded, "I'm much better than I was before. I may not be able to fly, but I can still help." North agreed, "Alright, we stick together. Do not separate from one another. We must keep at least two of us together at all times. Pitch will do everything he can to separate us, get us off alone and take us out. If he succeeds, it could mean the end of us as we know it." Bunny gripped his boomerangs, "Like hell he will." North grabbed his swords, "Alright everyone, pair up now. Bunny, you stick with Tooth. Sandy, you will be with me. Jack, you stay with Elsa. Be on your guard." as he tossed the snow globe.

Everyone stepped through and emerged into what was once Burgess. Everyone glanced around in disbelief. All around them was some sort of chaos. Children and parents alike were running in a state of panic. Darkness was the sky, the only source of light was the fires that Pitch's nightmares left in their tracks. Everyone set to work trying to restore the light in this town. Only few managed to still see them as they fought, the rest lost faith. North shouted, "Stick to the plan, no one is to be alone." as he fought back some of the nightmares.

Elsa glanced around them, Jack held his staff firmly, "Hey, it's going to be alright. This is what we do, we protect them and fight back the darkness." Elsa bit her lip, "I'm not a Guardian Jack." He smiled, "You don't have to be to do what is right." taking her hand. She slowly nodded, "Okay Jack. I'm with you." He smiled, "Good, now let's go." as he turned to head off to join the fight. Elsa kept pace with him as they took out a few together.

No matter how many they took out, darkness remained firm as the fears of everyone continued to rise. Bunny tossed his boomerang at an oncoming fearling, "We are getting nowhere North. This will never go away unless we get rid of the source."

"The source you say? Well here I am, come and get me if you can."

All glanced to the top of a building to the source of the mockery. Pitch stood above them grinning down at them. Everyone held their angered glaces towards him. Pitch chuckled, "At last, I finally get you all out of your little holes in the earth. What do you think of my creations? Nothing really fancy, just something I threw together last minute. Sort of rushed, but it did the trick, no?" North aimed his sword at him, "You go too far Pitch. You've managed to injur a few of us, but it still isn't enough to take all of us out." Pitch snickered, "Oh I did manage a few didn't I? No matter, I am strong enough to cause enough havoc to keep you all entertained. Let's see how long you can keep all this up before I can snag another chance." as he vanished in the shadows.

North shouted, "Keep a look out, we must stick together." Laughter echoed through out the night sky, "Yes, stick together, slow each other down. Makes the chase more fun for me." his voice hissed. Nightmares slithered out from the shadows, fearlings took on new forms. Everywhere they looked, there was some sort of darkness creeping out and taking charge. They remained firm on taking out the darkness, but it seemed to multiply. Sandy slipped out his golden sand magic to take out the nightmare sand. North remained by his side bringing his aid, "Just keep it up everyone."

"You lot are a bunch of fools. Always meddling with my affairs, and even turned my own creation against me." as he emerged in the center of the town. Jack stood in front of Elsa, "You turned her away yourself Pitch." He snorted, "She was perfection until you meddled with something you shouldn't have Frost. Now here she stands, weak like the rest of you lot." Elsa fired ice his way, "I am not weak!" she shouted. Pitch chuckled, "Oh I do so love it when I hit a nerve. Let's see how many more I can before you fall before me." he glanced over at Tooth.

His sinister smirk sent shivers down her spine, "What's the matter little fairy, missing those little wings of yours? Not much of a fairy now are you?" he mocked. Bunny glared, throwing his boomerang at him, "Shut your mouth, or I'll-" "Or you'll what rabbit? Take me out? I don't see much good in that since you've all failed thus far. She failed against me and the rest of you will join her." Tooth got up and charged towards him, "You bastard, you will pay for what you did." Bunny hopped after her, "Tooth!"

Pitch chuckled and slipped into the shadows before she reached him. Tooth halted as her eyes darted all around them trying to find him. Pitch quickly dove out from his hiding ready to take her down, but Bunny lept between them shielding Tooth. Both of them landed on the ground, Pitch chuckled, "Oh my, what a pity you two are." as he wiped the black sand black on his coat. Tooth gasped as she spotted the wound on his ribs, "Bunny! I'm so sorry, I just-" "Oi, don't worry darlin', I'm fine." as he grunted and hauled himself up.

Tooth glared, "You're sick and twisted Pitch." she spat. Pitch shrugged, "Call me what you want, you lot will still fall before me. I just need to take one of you out and I will have you all right where I want you. I just have to hit the bigger target." as he vanished again. Jack and Elsa ran over to them, "You two alright?" Bunny nodded, "I'll live. We need to stop him, he's going after Sandy." Jack felt his eyes widen, "No time to lose." as they took off to get to where North and Sandy were fighting.

On the other side of town, Sandy continued to bring his magic out against the darkness. North continued to aid and fight off the fearlings. Laughter filled the air around them as Pitch emerged from the shadows, "Well, well, it seems you two are fairing off just nicely. Perhaps we should even the playing field a little." as he swung his black sand scythe towards them. North took the blunt, Sandy took off on a golden cloud. He snapped his golden whips at Pitch to keep him off of North. Pitch chuckled, "Always trying to protect those around you instead of yourself. It will always be your downfall-Gah!" he hissed.

Pitch glanced down at the spike of ice protruding from his hand before back at the rest of them. He felt his blood boil, "You really think you can stop me with little ice tricks?" as his called forth his stallion fearlings. He mounted one and took off into the sky with it. North called everyone together, "We must stick together." swinging at an oncoming fearling. Jack nodded, "Sandy, he's coming for you. He knows if he takes you out, he will have the power to defeat us all." North glanced at him, "We will protect you Sandy, we must keep the light alive."

Ear piercing screeches filled the darkness around them, fearlings of any sort of an abomination took form. Black rain fell from the sky, poisoning anything it touched. For the Guardians, it merely burned a little when it hit them, but any sort of hope, or light it fell upon destroyed it. Pitch's laugh echoed around them, "You see, nothing can stand in my way. Not even you lot." North shouted, "You will never win Pitch, we have always stopped you before, now is no different." Pitch growled, "Fine, you can all die together, after all, it was the plan the whole time."

Elsa had finally had enough, "Pitch you are nothing but a coward. I will not stand by watching you destroy everything I have learned to love, because you're afraid of it." she shouted. Pitch appeared behind them, "My what a mouth you have come to use my little pretty. Such a shame and waste you have become." as he disappeared again only to reappear away from them again, "I shall enjoy watching you die along side them. Only this time you won't come back." disappearing again, reappearing in another place, "You're pathetic little heart cannot fight back once the darkness consumes you."

Jack fired frost his way, only to watch him disappear again, "Pitch stop cowering and fight us. You taunt us with how powerful you are, let's see it then." Pitch laughed, but there was nothing but fear around them. It was eerily quiet, Elsa glanced to Jack, "Jack, this is not right. He's incredibly strong Jack, you shouldn't have-"

Tooth screamed feeling a small pierce to her leg as she collapsed. Bunny went to her, but was launched back with a blow to his shoulder, followed by a crack of broken bones. More darkness surrounded them, North was rammed into a building as the wood shattered around him. Pitch chuckled, "Three down, three to go." Sandy fired his golden sand around them to keep the darkness at bay a little. Jack yelped feeling a black tendril yank him to the ground and sending him flying across the street and into a car. Elsa screamed for him, but Pitch stood in between them.

Sandy held her hand tugging her back as he glared at Pitch. He chuckled, "Oh don't give me that look sandman, you know this is inevitable. Just except your fate, it has been sealed the moment I first regained my power." he mocked. Sandy shook his head, Pitch sighed in annoyance, "Fine, go to your death in your eternal flame of 'glory' then. It won't make a difference. I take you out, then the rest will just fall like before, only this time, nothing can stop me." as he whipped black sand blades towards them. Sandy was quick deflecting some, but a few managed to hit him.

Elsa went to help, but was launched back a few feet by a fearling. Pitch watched Sandy kneel to the ground, slightly weakened from the blow. Pitch kicked him onto his back, a black spear aimed and ready, "Now this won't hurt a bit. One final attack, one final blow, and forever there will be darkness once more. So long sandman." Sandy closed his eyes ready to embrace, but heard a scream of pain followed by screams of anger. He opened his eyes, Elsa collapsed to the ground, the spear head lodged into her chest. Pitch growled as he cursed, "You pathetic, insolent bitch. You dare try and stop me from completing my task."

Sandy wasted no time and launched a golden sand spear into Pitch's chest. Pitch's voice hitched in his throat. Sandy knew that the darkness would destroy him if pierced in his heart, the same goes for Pitch in the opposite manner. Sandy got to his feet watching Pitch stumble back, his eyes showing the fight of light and darkness inside him. His voice cracked with each puff of air as it came out into somewhat of a chuckle, "Why Sandy, I didn't think you had it in you." Sandy shook his head. Pitch stumbled to the ground as the darkness around them faded. Pitch fell onto his back, "Such a pity this all turned out to be." as he faded away along with the rest.

**Alright let us stop here lol Yeah I will be evil like this and leave a cliff hanger. I will work on the next chapter and we shall see which way I intend for this to go lol. So yeah forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter up, I was trying to figure out how I want this to end, and still working on the final touch here. I do believe the next chapter will be the last. I don't think this battle is my best, but I will have it be what it was since I have procrastinated long enough with this chapter. Anywho hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I am and have been such a horrible author with not updating as often as I should or as I used to :( I will be trying to get this chapter finished tonight as well as the other chapter posted for the other story since I am going on a week vacation here starting friday (today is wed for me) so I don't want to have to make you guys wait even longer since I've been bad and not updated. So without further ado, here is the final chapter.**

Time seemed to just stop. Everything around him just was at an instant pause. The once ever reigning nightmares ceased, the sky returned to normal, though the destruction remained evident. Her scream was what caught his attention the most as his eyes lingered over to where Sandy knelt. He staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain his body was screaming at him with. The closer he got, the more clearer the picture became for him. Jack fell to the ground next to Sandy, whom was examining the black spear head lodged in her chest. Jack's heart cracked at the sight of the blood seeping from her chest, her body gasping for air and from pain.

Jack cradled her, "No, don't do this to me. Why did you have to do this, Elsa why?" Her eyes slowly glanced up at his, "I'm s-sorry Jack. I h-had to stop him." as she swallowed hard. Jack glared to Sandy, "Do something!" Sandy held his hands up trying to reason with him. Jack held her close, "Sandy I beg of you, please do something!" Elsa shivered, "It's going to b-be okay Jack." as her eyes were half closing now. Jack panicked, "No! No don't close your eyes on me. Not for one second, you hear me!" trying to get her to stay awake. He went to remove the arrow, but was alerted by her voice, "Don't Jack!" her hand grasping his.

Jack glanced down at her, "Elsa, we have to fix this, this cannot stay here." Her eye shot open as she shook her head, her body gasping as she panicked, "You can't! It's h-here for a reason." Jack eyed her confused, "Elsa, you're not thinking straight. Now I need you to calm down, we will fix this." Sandy placed a hand on Jack's shoulder shaking his head no. Jack glanced at him, "We can't just let her die Sandy." his tone edged with protectiveness. Sandy flashed signs, but Jack ignored him, "Stop it Sandy!" Elsa gasped, "He's still here Jack! B-barely, but s-still there."

Jack growled, "Sandy took care of him, there's no way that is possible." She swallowed again as she tried to explain, "The spear head...if P-Pitch is gone, h-how is this s-still here? It was his, s-so shouldn't it have gone w-with him?" Jack sat there in disbelief, "No, he can't still be here." Elsa felt her eyelids getting heavier, "You have to l-let me go. It's the only w-way." Jack shook his head, "No I won't let you go. I won't let him win."

"Jack, you have to listen to her."

He turned to face North standing a few feet behind him. He glared, "How can you say something like that, after everything she just did. There has to be another way." Sandy flashed signs saying if they remove the spear head, darkness will have a chance at life again. Jack just held her tightly, she winced, "Jack, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Sandy got up and gave them space. Jack felt his eyes water slightly, "Please don't do this Elsa. Just hang on a little longer. We will find a way." She peeked up at him, "N-not possible Jack. I have to s-stop him."

Jack shouted with anger and from pain, "Why must you do this!?" Elsa gripped his hand, "It's what is right." Jack slumped as he held onto her hand, bringing it to his lips gently kissing it, "I know, but unfair. I don't want to lose you." She smiled, "I l-love hearing you say that. H-have I done good now?" Jack slowly nodded, "Yes, of course you have. More than good Elsa, you saved the world from nigthmares. No one else could have done more good than that." She smiled again, "Thank you Jack." her eyes closing. Jack felt his body shake slightly, "Please not yet. Please Elsa, you can't." as he glanced down at her.

He watched as the black spear head vanish without a trace, her body limp in his arms. Jack shouted and begged for it to not be so, for it to all be a bad dream. North came behind and hauled him up, "Easy Jack!" as he tried to calm him down. Jack yelled, "Why didn't Manny do something, anything!? He can still save her!" as he jerked away. He shouted up at the moon, "You can't just let this happen! Bring her back!" as he fell to his knees. His voice cracked, "Please, just bring her back to me."

"Jack, it is not our place to demand such a thing from him. Time will tell his answer to all of this Jack, but right now, we must restore the hope in this world. Without it, all of this would have been for nothing. We will take care of her Jack. She will be given a proper burial, with everything she deserved." Jack glanced up at him, tears falling, "She didn't deserve any of this. I will make sure she is taken care of, but I need time North." North glanced at him confused, "What are you saying Jack?" He got to his feet and went to pick her limp body from the ground, "I'm saying I need time to heal. I cannot help the world when I am broken. I am sure Manny would understand."

North nodded, "I am sure he will Jack. We can manage without you for a little while Jack, but know you still have your responsibilites. Take care my friend." Jack nodded and took off towards the mountains. Time will surely tell where things will go from here for him.

* * *

Over the course of time, hope had once again returned, life itself had moved on. It had taken a while for Jack to accept things as they were, but after five years, he managed to move on. The first year was the roughest for everyone. Restoring the balance to the world was a challenge. Pitch managed to do quite the damage before his reign came to an end. It wasn't until the second year that they noticed the changes. Tooth regained her wings when the children believed in her once again. Coming into the third year, Jack returned to the Guardians after some time to heal, also bringing back more hope once they were all united again.

As they all together entered the fourth year, balance became restored and things were running smoothly for the Guardians once more. Time had began to heal not only Jack, but the rest of the world as well. Jack still had pain from losing Elsa, but the fifth year of the anniversary of her death fell upon him. He managed to return to the mountains for the first time since he left her there to rest. Jack landed and made his way through the ice and frost protected tomb he had created for her. It was well hidden, and well designed so it would remain undisturbed.

Ahead he spotted the crystal casket over a frost designed slab of ice. He slowly approached, his fingers tracing over the glass like material of her casket. His eyes lingered as he tried to peer inside seeing her still beautiful presence. The ice he created kept her body untouched by time. A small smile spread on his lips, "Forgive me, I am not worthy to be here with you since I last left you here to rest five years ago." His voice shook slightly, "Wow, has it really been that long already? Such a poor excuse I am for not once coming here until today." as he sat down and rested against the giant sculpted ice.

He closed his eyes, "Oh how I miss you Elsa. Things should not have ended the way that they did. North was right about one thing. Time will heal, though not everything. If you could see all you had done, you would truly know how good you were for everyone."

After a while of random chatter, Jack got to his feet with a smile. His fingers brushed the casket once more, "Until I return my love, I will keep you safe." as he made his way out. Jack was halfway out when thr ground slowly began to shake beneath him. He eyed everything around him trying to figure out what was going on. He heard the ice all around him begin to crack. His eyes widened, his tomb to keep her safe was shattering before his eyes. He turned to go back to where the casket was and ran for it. He had to get her out, but saw it too was cracking .

Jack went to fly to it, but was struck back by a large gust of wind. Jack winced when he landed and his eyes squinted as a bright light shown. All seemed chaotic until it just ceased. Jack staggered to his feet and eyed all around him. The beautiful tomb he had created was destroyed in a matter of minutes. He faced the casket he had created, it was a pile of rubble now. He hurried over there, he feared he had lost her forever now, no longer safe and secure. He tried to move the large pieces of ice, but was unable to. He clung on to where she was last seen, "Forgive me Elsa, I didn't keep you safe as I promised."

"Of course you did Jack."

Jack froze, his voice catching in his throat. It was like a ghost had spoken to him, sending a chill down his spine making him actually shiver. He shook his head in disbelief as he slowly turned around. His eyes widened at the sight before him, "Elsa?" Elsa stepped forward from her spot, the beautiful ice gown he had designed for her hugged her body as she smiled at him. Jack shook his head again as he stared at her. She smiled at him, feeling the endless happiness in her heart, "Hello again Jack."

**Aright I know crappy ending, but hell I've never been good at it lol. Anywho, here you have it! The last chapter to this story lol. I will be working on the other story for now until I can work out the kinks in the newest story I have being developed. Anywho it's been fun guys and sorry for the lateness again, but I will see you again soon :)**


End file.
